Fredward Black
by Wulver
Summary: Since a series of murders has started in Seattle, Freddie's been growing up. Fast. Mrs. Benson frightened by this calls someone she hasn't seen or talked to in fifteen years. Freddie's father. Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Starts before newborn fight.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N. Just thought I would combine my favorite book series with one of my favorite shows. Also to the iCarly fans, completely disregard any information in iFence.**

**Warning: I'm not really known for writing good chapter fics so I'm going to wait and see the response I get for this before I write anymore chapters.**

Marissa Annabelle Benson stared at the phone, laying on the table before her, as she continued to struggle with fear she'd always had but hoped to never face.

Fifteen years.

Fifteens years it had been since she even considered calling the number.

The number that was now her only link to the place she had once called home.

Now she could only dread dialing it.

Very few people know that Benson wasn't her real last name and that her life was not what most considered picturesque. She had no memory of her birth father as he had died from a mugging when she was three, but she knew what his death had caused. Her mother went into a deep, spirallig depression, which eventually lead to her suicide when Marissa was only seven. She was the one that found the body hanging limp from a rope tied to the upstairs banister.

The neighbors eventually called the authorites after not seeing anyone leave or enter the house for three days. When the police finally showed up, they found her mother motionlessly, swinging back and forth from her noose and Marissa huddled up by the wall, hugging her legs for dear life. The next few days were spent in a hospital while she was treated for severe deydration and social services tried to figure out what to do with her.

Having no father or living relatives to speak of, she was taken to a nearby orphanage in Seattle.

Though time meant nothing to her, she heard in passing from one of the attendents one day that she'd been there a year. Nothing in the world, medical or otherwise, seemed to get through the endless abyss that surrounded her. She didn't speak to anyone or react when some of the other kids tried to get close. Most, minus a few members of staff, became too frightened of what might happen if they got near her. One of the caretakers put it best saying, thinking Marissa wasn't paying attention, _"It's like she's a living corpse."_ Even the once optimistic child therapist she'd seen once a week since the beginning eventually started to believe it.

Rumor had it that they had just finished with plans to send her off to a psychiatricward when the Benson's showed up.

They were a Quileute indian couple who, though young and wanting more children, felt that adopting was the way they wanted more. They searched through all the kids until they came to her. Marissa never understood what possesed them to even look her way that day with her half-dead looking eyes, messy overall appearance, and skin and bone body. The head caretaker warned them immediately that there wasn't much hope for her and that she was mentally unsound. The Benson's eight-year-old daughter didn't listen or just didn't care. Sarah always was one to make her own opinion of things, even that early in life.

"Sarah..."

God, she could remember everything in her world changed because of Sarah. Her future best friend. Her future sister.

There was just something in her smile that pulled someone towards her like a magnet. Her sun-like radiance made people happy and want to be constantly near her and she was no different it seemed. Her mere presense completely shattered the 'living corpse' shell in an instant.

The caretaker was shocked to say the least. Marissa had not let a single emotion slip her blank face since she'd been there. Yet, here was a random girl that just walked up to her smiled, started talking, and actually got a response out of her.

Sarah's parents and Jennifer, her older sister, were nearly the same way.

So a couple of weeks of legal mumbo jumbo later she was officially 'Marissa _Benson'_ and leaving for her new home on a reservation just outside of Forks, Washington.

After that Marissa's life was like those in fairy tales. She had everything a girl like her could dream of wanting.

The wise and proud father whose warm hugs could chase away even her darkest nightmares, which were quite frequent the first few weeks.

The loving yet stern mother who would wipe away her tears then tell her to go punch out the lights of whoever made her cry.

The beautiful, older sister who could help when she couldn't talk to their parents.

And finally the sister/best friend that she wouldn't have traded for anything in the universe.

But as the saying goes, 'Life's not a fairy tale.'

It was still difficult to force back the tears just thinking of that day.

_Flashback_

_It was the day of Sarah's little boy Jacob's first birthday. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks and Sarah's son had seemed to inherit her talent. They were both pratically glowing with infectous happiness that even forced Old Quil to show a rare smile._

_All of Sarah's friends sat in a circle playing with the kids while Billy and the menfolk, if you could really call them grown-ups, joked around and put together some of Jacob's toys and a tricycle._

_It was near dark when the party ended and everyone started leaving._

_Sarah had just started walking their parents back to the car when the all too common pouring rain started up again._

_Marissa ran Jacob inside to keep him from getting sick, as her sister had asked, and handed him to Billy before going to grab an umbrella. That's when she heard a loud crash that had nothing to do with the weather. The woman ran outside only to see something that should only happen in the darkest night terrors. A truck was slammed into the side of her parents' car with them inside and Sarah lying in the grass a few feet away and looked like she was barely breathing. Visions of her birth mother's limp body flashed through her mind at the sight and her world went dark as she collapsed._

_When she woke up she was laying on Sarah's couch and Jennifer standing over her. Her first question was what had happened. It turns out that Joshua Uley had got drunk, drove into the car and ran away before anyone could catch him. Soon after, Billy walked in as he had went to the hospital when the abulance came. His dark face and puffy, red eyes was all the answer they needed. _

_They were all gone._

_Flashback End_

She continued to stare at the phone with tears in her eyes that would not be denied when she heard the new but all too familiar loud footsteps of her son. "Bye mom. I'm heading over to Carly's if you need me." Marissa watched as the now rather large Freddie nearly had to duck to get out the door and leave. Her resolve hardened as she remember the oddities that had been going on recently that made her even consider doing this.

Picking up the phone and dialing, she wiped her eyes and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" An all to famiiliar gruff voice sounded from the other side.

"Hello, Billy."

There was silence for a bit before she got a stuttering answer. "Ma-Marissa?"

She laughed nervously but couldn't help smiling a bit at his shock and just hearing his voice again. "Yes, Billy, it's me."

"How long has it been? Wait...nevermind that. How are you?"

Marissa couldn't help laughing quietly to herself.

"Still the smooth talker you've always been, I see. As for me, I'm...good."

"That's great!" he got quieter as he continued, "It's good to hear from you, Mari..."

Her resolve nearly crumbled at the use of her old nickname. This was why she was afraid of calling. All the memories and pain came flooding back and made her want nothing more to run home. Looking around her home for any sort of disctraction, the oldest, living Benson landed on a picture of the youngest. Marissa steeled herself, this was for him.

"I'm sorry Billy but this call isn't for catching up...well not entirely. There's something really important I need to tell you."

"What's wrong, Marissa? Did something happen? I knew it! I told you moving to Seattle would-"

"Calm down Billy. Nothing's wrong. There's just...something really important I need to tell you. Do you mind if I...come visit?"

**There you have it. Hope at least some people enjoy it.**

**Also I would like to point out, just as a little tid bit and it might come into play later, that I made an explaination for why Sam's dad abandoned him and his mother when he was younger.**


	2. Life's Weird Twists

**Well I guess this is the...uh...next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Also though I not really sure if it's relevant the iCarly crew are all 15.**

"Freddie, you're doing it again," Carly said in slight exasperation.

Freddie apologized and lowered the camera yet again.

This had been a common occurrence ever since he'd hit an unnaturally fast growth spurt about a month ago. Every time he went about life, doing things his normal way, the new height got in the way. Hitting his head on the top of door frames and having to keep lowering his camera were just some of the bad things.

But where there is bad, there is good.

First, it was just the height in general. He stood at a good six foot three and just seemed to keep growing. Of course, that also meant that his wardrobe was changing just about every week but thanks to Spencer lending him some clothes, his mom didn't have to buy anything new for a bit. School also changed a bit due to it. He had to sit at the back of all his classes and ever since he'd hit six foot the basketball coach had been begging him to join the team even though Freddie had never even played the game.

Another thing was that he seemed to gain an abnormal amount of strength for someone who's mother wouldn't even let him near a dumbbell. He could actually handle Sam with ease now, even in her worst moods, like food deprived bad. Of course, since she couldn't physically hurt him anymore, something her pride ate at for the first week he's been told, she settled for doubly humiliating him ever chance she got. Something that was rather easy with his recently developed clumsy feet.

"Benson!" Sam's scream pulled him quickly from his random thoughts. An angry glare was coming from her as yet again he had unknowingly raised the camera to it's old position. "Lower that camera or so help me..." Freddie smiled at her open-ended, though empty, threat.

"Or you'll do what, Princess?" His smile grew as the blonde's face started to get red in anger. "Throw me to the ground and hurt me? I thought you'd learned...or maybe you have. Maybe you just like me holding you." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "If that's all you wanted, all you had to do was ask. I've told you before, if you're in love with me just say so."

Carly had to grab Sam's hair before she tried another failed attempt to pounce on Freddie. "Alright guys stop it. Look, we've done enough rehearsal for tomorrow's show so let's just head down and get some snacks. Sound good?" And as usual for now a days, her friends turned bipolar at the word 'food' and were already heading towards the door.

"You coming or not?" The two asked simultaneously before being out the door and down the stairs, not even waiting for an answer.

Shaking her head at the two's weirdness, Carly headed downstairs to see Sam tearing into a ham like a wild animal and Freddie helping Spencer move a heavy looking sculpture into the elevator. Grabbing a drink from the fridge, she asked if her friends were staying for dinner. Sam's answer was kind of obvious.

"Where else am I gonna eat?"

"No thanks. I need to be getting home before mom starts to freak out," grunted Freddie as he and Spencer finished. Turning to Spencer, he asked if that was all he needed.

"Nah...I'm good...got...some guys down...stairs," answered Spencer between gasps for breath.

Nodding, Freddie said bye to his friends and headed across the hall. When he walked in his apartment about to ask what was for dinner, he found his mom passed out on the couch. She looked exhausted, so as quietly as he could he placed a blanket over her, grabbed something from the fridge and snuck into his room. After he finished his make shift dinner, sleep took hold as Freddie laid back on his now small seeming bed.

The strong smell of food and his recently named pit of a stomach woke him the next morning with a starved grumble. Stumbling out of the room, hitting top of his door frame twice on the way out, he found his mom in the kitchen cooking up a storm at top speed. "Uh...mom?" She just kept moving back and forth, completely oblivious to him. "Mom?" Something appeared to be on her mind as she kept mumbling gibberish to herself. "Mom!"

Marissa jumped at her son's shouting. Holding her chest, she took deep breathes trying to calm her heart. "Freddie, please don't do that."

Apologizing, Freddie sat down and waited for his mom to sit down before eating. He watched as she continued to try and contiue to cook abnormally fast. "Mom, is something bothering you?" She turned with a forced smile on her face and laughed nervously before saying everything was fine. He didn't buy it for a second. "Are you sure? Cause I know I eat more now a days and I'm out growing my clothes fast so if we're having money troubles-"

"NO! No. It's nothing like that," she interrupted. Marissa took a deep breath before breaking the news to him. "Freddie, we're going to go on an early vacation. We're going to go visit some...family. I've already talked to Principal Franklin and he said your grades were high enough that you could get out early."

Freddie stopped listening when she had said family. His mom had never once in his whold life said a word about her family. There were no photos. No calls. Heck, the only reason he even knew about his Aunt Jennifer was because he'd snuck a peek in her address book when he was twelve. "What changed your mind? I mean you've never wanted to talk about them."

She couldn't tell him the truth. That his changes were scaring her enough to make her want to literally run home. So she went with the closest truth that she could bare with. "Well I think that it's time you learn about where I came from. The good and the...bad. You'll get to meet your Aunt and Uncles and your cousins as well. They are such wonderful people, you're going to love them." Marissa couldn't keep the smile from her face. She was going to see her family again.

Freddie noticed. He could tell she wanted this more than anything. Even if it meant Carly and Sam being mad at him for a while to make her happy, and satisfy his own curiosity, he'd do it. So with a smile he asked, "When do we leave?" The girls were going to give him an earful for this.

"What do you mean you're not going to be here? What about the web show?"

"And who am I going to mess with while you're gone? I can only pick on Gibby so much!"

He was right.

Carly's questions were obvious while Sam's nearly made his eye twitch. "Look guys this is really important to my mom. And me. I've never met any of my relatives so this is a big deal. I might even find something about my dad…"

The girls knew how touchy Freddie was about his dad. Unlike them, who had at least at one point lived with their dads, Freddie didn't know his dad's name or even what he looked like.

Sam was suprisingly the first to cave.

"Fine if you're going to get all dramatic on us you can go."

"Just make sure you keep in touch and take some pictures we can show when you get back."

"You guys are the best!" exclaimed Freddie as he easily picked the girls up in a hug.

They spent the rest of the night doing the web show and then just hanging out for a while until Freddie had to leave to pack. He had a hard time getting to sleep that night, his mind a buzz at the thought of seeing his relatives in mere hours.

**I'm not sure how this chapter turned out so leave me a review and thanks to those who left one already. Next chapter we meet a not-so-nice pack of Indians and it isn't the wolves.**


	3. Stories Told and Meeting Two Packs

**Back. Sorry it took so long. Didn't really think people would want me to keep going.**

**Update: Gave Idiot pack new names. Tundra Wulf to Tala**(Wolf)** Wulf, Toma Hawk to Yana**(Bear)** Hawk, Bow and Arrow Quiver to Nas and Hota**(split Nashota-Twins)** Quiver, and Forest Runner to Gad**(Tree)** Runner (Don't worry. There is a point to these idiots)**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Pack Mind Speak_

_**Alpha Command**_

It was close to noon on Saturday when Freddie and his mom finished packing up the Prius. After hugging the Shays goodbye and an awkward handshake from Sam, the last members of the Benson clan drove off.

Freddie watched as his usual world of concrete and steel gave way to lush green trees and towering mountains. Pictures he'd seen of national parks and such could never compare to the real thing just outside his window. Even the dark, unmoving grey clouds above couldn't take away from the view.

"You okay, honey?"

Freddie snapped his head around at his mother's voice. He must of really been out in space."Yeah. Things just look so weird here. It's kind of amazing."

Marissa laughed quietly to herself. Her son had no idea how boring most kids raised around the area thought the place was.

They soon passed an old beat up sign saying 'Welcome to Forks'.

Marissa's eyes seemed to try and roam over everything at once as they passed. Nothing had changed. People walking by waving at everyone they knew, which in a small town like Forks everyone pretty much knew everyone. Same cheapskate garage everyone hated. That same feeling she had when she had first come here all those years ago. Without thinking she whispered, "I'm home, Sarah."

Now it was Freddie's turn to worry. "Mom, are you okay? You're crying."

Quickly wiping her eyes, she told him it was nothing and continued to drive.

Freddie, not really sure what to say, went back to watching things as they went by.

As they passed through one of the many little neighborhoods something strange happened. His body seemed to tense up on its own and he quickly started searching for something, though he had no idea what. His eyes eventually landed on a passing a brand new, top dollar silver Volvo that seemed more than a little out of place. The driver was pale and seemed to notice him as well, his strangely, piercing gold eyes stared right back into his own, forcing a unique response. Freddie, for reasons unknown to him, had to resist the urge to growl like an overly, territorial dog. Shaking off the urge to rip apart some random guy, he looked up at the sky to see the sun shining through clouds. Amazing as things looked under cloud cover, with the sun lighting up everything it was indescribable.

It wasn't much longer before they stopped in front of another old beat up sign, even worst than the last, that was barely decernible through the moss covering it.

Freddie looked his mother in confusion after finally figuring out what the sign read. "La Push Reservation?" His mother nodded. Now he was even more confused. Why would his mother have lived on an Indian reservation? There wasn't even the smallest hint that she had Indian blood in her. "Why?"

That's when she told him. His _real_ grandparents' deaths, the orphanage, meeting his Aunt Sarah and the Bensons, and even some of her life on the reservation.

The unguarded look of joy she had on her face as she talked about her teenage years was what forced him to ask his next question.

"But I don't get it. If you loved it here so much why did you leave?"

Marissa sighed. "Freddie, you have to understand something. Sarah wasn't just my sister. She was my best friend. We did everything together. When she died…" She was forced to stop, her voice was so choked with tears.

Panicking, Freddie did his best to calm her down. When she finally did he sat back and sighed deeply. He only had one thought in his head as the car started moving again. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

**La Push**

Tala rolled his eyes as he watched his friends act like complete morons on the way to his house.

'_How did I ever become friends with these guys?'_

"Hey, Tala. Check it out."

He turned to see his friend pointing out a small car coming down the gravel road. A hateful, sneer spread across his face when he noticed the passengers. _'Stupid Pale-face tourists.' _Their parents, Tala's and his friends', had raised them to have tribal pride and that nothing good would ever come of letting white folk on _their_ land. He was brought our of his musings by one of his other friends.

"What do you say we show them some genuine Quileute hospitality?"

He was about the go off on him when he noticed the 'evil' grin on his face. Smirking himself, Tala said, "Yana, that is the best idea you've ever had." Walking forward, he stopped right in the middle of the road. The car tried to move around him only for his friends to get in the way every direction change. Walking to the window, he put on his best fake smile and waited for the driver to row it down.

"Can I help you?" Asked Marissa, giving all the strange boys a once over.

Tala shook his head. "No, ma'am. The real question is can I help _you_? If you are looking for the beach, you took a wrong turn." His friends laughed from their spots. He took a quick glance at the other passenger and could tell instantly the boy didn't trust them.

"Look we're just looking for someone. Now get out of the way," Freddie said clenching and unclenching his fists while trying to keep his breath even. His blood was nearing the boiling point and he wasn't quite sure what he would do if it did.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that then. What you may no have been told is that there's a new law around here. Minus the beach, its locals only allowed."

The guys act was next to impossible to see through but not for the techie. Years spent around Sam had practically made him a lie detector and Freddie could tell almost immediately the guy was lying through his teeth. His smile was off just the tiniest bit, something you learn to notice when Sam Puckett denies that she filled all your socks with peanut butter. Getting his oddly, fast moving large frame out of the car, much to his mom protest, he moved toward the other side to get the jerk to leave, by force if necessary. By the time he got there, the guy's friends had surrounded him, looking like they would jump him any second. "Look just get out of the way so we can go. We don't want any trouble."

Tala as well as his friends were shocked to say the least when the white boy first got out. He was nearly a foot taller than all of them and if the near skin tight shirt said anything, he could at least hold his own against a few of people. But there was still five of them and only one of him so he kept smiling, albeit more cockily. "If it's to leave our land then go ahead, break the speed limit if you have too. If not...well then you can guess that for yourself."

"Hey!"

Freddie watched as the guy and his friends' eyes widened and started moving away from him. Turning he saw what could only be described as eight of the biggest Indians he had ever seen.

**Earlier Around First Beach **(Not really important but right after Bella left)

Jacob was having one of the best days he'd had in a long time. Bella had snuck down to see him even with the bloodsucker having his sister watching his Bells' future. There had to be some angel looking out for him. And even better, she was going to try her best to come down again soon. He was just hoping it wouldn't take as long as last time. The boy shook his head. His renewed sense of eternal optimism knew she would be back soon.

He walked along the forest line waiting for one of his brothers, and now sister, to catch his scent as they passed close to him. It was their way of switching out for patrols during the weekends without being suspicious to normal folks. Hearing the 'howl signal' as Seth put it, he went behind a tree, stripped, tied his clothes to his leg, and started running. Before he took the fifth step he was running on all fours.

_Okay who am I switching out?_

Quil and Embry came running up on either side of him. _No one. Sam's calling a meeting about something. _Nodding in his head in understanding, Jake took off for the spot he could see in Sam's head, his friends right behind him. In what seemed like an instant, they were sliding to a stop in front of their pack leader, Quil laughing like no tomorrow. _DAMN! I'm never gonna get tired of that! _Rolling his eyes, Jake asked Sam what the meeting was about.

_Not yet. Jared and Paul are getting Seth and Leah._

Everyone, minus Sam, groaned. Leah had been nothing but a headache to the pack since the moment she and her brother had turned. Even knowing the truth about what happened with Sam and Emily, she still hated him with a passion and had no qualms with sharing her malice through the pack mind. Seth, on the other hand, was another story. He thought everything about being a werewolf was great, though he hated he was forced to do what Embry had done with Jacob and Quil. Of course, Colin and Brady had jumped to the same conclusion as Jake himself had first theorized. It was a cult. But according to the kid they were growing nearly as fast as he was.

_Wondering when they're going to change again?_ Seth thought as he, Jared, Paul and Leah landed in the area.

_Noooo. He's wondering how many licks it takes to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop. _Leah bit out, making Seth's head lower while Quil and Embry snickered. She turned a death glare on the two. _And don't think I didn't hear you bastards groaning at the sound of my name. _She wolf grinned as they both took a simultaneous gulp.

_**Enough!**_

Everyone faced Sam and sat down, unmoving like statues.

_Now the reason I called everyone here is because we're all going to patrol tonight._ A unanimous _What the hell? _was heard through the pack mind. Sam growled loudly when the whining, shutting everyone up. _As I was saying, we're all going to patrol tonight._ Pausing to let them grumble a bit more he added, _So that tomorrow we have the day off for some cliff diving._

It was quiet all of two seconds before everyone was howling in excitement.

_Alright then. __**Let's go!**_

Without a second thought they sprung to their feet and launched themselves into the forest.

Seth ended up being the first one there when some of them decided to race. He was feeling proud of himself when he noticed Tala and his goon squad messing with a couple of tourists. _Uh...Sam, we got a problem._

Though all of them were pissed at the pipsqueak's actions, Paul was, of course, the one to put their feelings into words.

_Those little bastards again? That's it! I'm so going to teach them a lesson._

_**Calm down, Paul.**__ But you are right. We need to put an end to this. Everyone change back, we'll have to end this fast before the punk does something stupid._

After everyone was back in their human form and dressed, all in their usual cut off shorts and a tank top in Leah's case, they left the forest with Sam in the lead.

"Hey!"

Sam watched as Tala and his friends started backing away at the very sight of them. He leveled a 'don't move' kind of stare making them freeze as if he had used an alpha command on his pack. He noticed the white boy still had his fist balled up waiting for a fight and sighed.

"Starting trouble again, Tala? You remember what I told you would happen if you did this again."

Tala growled, doing his best to push his fear of Sam aside. "So you're gonna tell the stupid Elders? Who cares? If they had any tribal pride left in their old bones, they wouldn't even allow these stupid Pale-faces on our land!"

Sam heard scruffling and growls coming from behind him. Taking a quick glance behind him, he saw Jake and Embry holding down Quil while Paul and Jared held down Leah and her brother. He was about to try and calm them down when heard a car door slam. The boy's mother was walking towards Tala with a glare that even had him feeling the tiniest bit scared. Her screaming actually made him want to take a step back.

"Tribal pride? Tribal pride! That is what this is about! Well let me tell you something about your stupid tribal pride," Marissa proceeded to go off on the 'punk' in fluent Quileute.

The pack stared wide eyed as the woman before them was not only lecturing but cussing up a storm that even had Paul and Leah red faced and slack jawed.

Freddie was slack jawed himself as his mother continued to scream in some strange language. But he, and the giants, laughed loudly when she pointed and the group of idiots ran away, tripping over each other like they were running from a monster. "Mom...That. Was. Awesome!" His mother turned to him wide eyed before blushing in embarassment and began looking everywhere but him. His awe was short lived when he remembered the others and thinking they might try something, he moved in front of his mom and he balled up his fists again.

Sam held up his hands in the universal 'Hold up. We're not picking a fight' when he notice the boy still ready for a fight. "Calm down. We don't want any kind of trouble. I'm sorry about Tala and his friends uncalled for behaviour. Not all of us are like them." It seemed to work as Freddie visibly relaxed and sheepishly apoligized for being rude. Sam waved it off. It wasn't hard to tell that he was very protective of his mother and that was something he more than understood.

"So what brings you folks to our humble rez?"

"We're looking for someone named Billy Black," answered Freddie.

Jacob stepped forward at this. "What do you need with my dad?"

"We- Oh!" Freddie exclaimed. Holding out his hand he said, "You must be Jacob." Getting a slow nod, he continued, "Hi, I'm Freddie, your cousin!"

The whole pack went slack jawed this time.

**Yeah...I don't think I did a very good job on this one. **

**Review please. I don't care if they are long or not. You can just judge it on a scale of 1-10 if you want to.**


	4. White Boy

**Here's the next chapter and Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**AN: Just thought I should give you a warning but Freddie will seem very irritable in this chapter. You see Sam said that because of Jacob's naturally happy nature (a.k.a. he didn't get angry) it delayed his change so that got me thinking that the rest may have been easy to anger pre-transformation.**

Many things come with transforming into a werewolf. Near inhuman height, _actual_ inhuman speed, strength, and endurance, a physique most would kill, or at least spend large sums of money, for, enhanced senses and of course, changing into a giant wolf.

Something most people don't know is it also gives a boost to their brain power. It doesn't really give intelligence, just super charges thinking and processing speed.

So as Jacob went through everything in his head, all sixteen years of knowledge he had in an instant, the best he could do was, "Huh?"

Marissa watched as her son rapidly tried to apologize for 'dropping a bomb' like that but her mind wasn't really on the conversation. She was more focused on the nephew she hadn't seen in fifteen years. How could she have not noticed it when she first saw the group? Though she could tell he probably had the same smile as his father, everything else screamed Sarah.

"...and according to mom, he should know that we're coming."

Jake rubbed his chin as he went over everything his supposed cousin had said. It would explain why his dad had been so happy this morning. And why he'd been so adamant about the pack staying away from the house to keep it from being messy.

"Jacob, don't you think you should take this to your house?" suggested Sam. "I'm sure these nice folks are tired from their trip. Just meet us at Emily's when you can." He signaled for the rest to go and left.

Piling into the car, Jacob taking up the whole backseat with his mass, they started making their way to the Black's humble abode. Halfway there, Freddie turned in his seat and asked about something that had been bothering him since Jake and his friends had showed up. "Um Jacob...I was just wondering, why were you and those guys walking around in shorts? Mom says the temperature gets freezing up here."

Jacob laughed slightly at his own supernatural oddity. "Just trust me when I say we barely even feel it."

Freddie turned around still confused but just chalked it up to them having lived here their whole lives.

Jacob hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped in his driveway and stretched until his back popped several times before leading them into his house. "Dad! You have some guests!" Faster that he thought possible, his dad came speeding into the living room nearly running into a table on the way. For the next few minutes, he watched as Billy hugged his crying aunt while she started telling him off for letting his diabetes get out of control. Leaning over, he asked Freddie if she was always like this.

"You have no idea."

After finally calming down his sister-in-law, Billy finally noticed the boy standing next to his son. Rolling forward and holding out his hand, he asked, "Who is this here?"

Marissa wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "This is my son."

Freddie walked forward, a smile on his face, and shook Billy's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Freddie."

Billy's eyes were wide and his mouth gaping, not only from her words but from his own smile beaming down at him. His eyes shot to Marissa who just kept her eyes to the ground and wrung her hands together. He didn't know what was going on but he was about to find out.

Marissa decided it was best the boys left before Billy asked about her son. And judging by that familiar look on his face, he was barely keeping it in.

"Freddie, Jacob why don't you two go do something? I'm sure you don't want to be around us old folk while we talk about old memories."

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed at his mom's words. "But I just-"

Jacob practically leapt at the chance to get out of the suddenly tense air and started leading his cousin out the door. "Come on, you can officially meet the guys. We'll be at Emily's, Dad."

Freddie waved over his shoulder as best he could. "Bye Mom. Bye Uncle Billy."

And like that they were gone.

Marissa turned to see Billy staring at her waiting for an answer to his all too obvious silent question.

"This is one of the things I needed to talk to you about."

Jacob pulled Freddie to a stop just as they reached Emily's driveway. "Look Freddie there's something I need to warn you about." His cousin looked at him confused but nodded his head to go on. "Emily has a...scar on her face and arm so don't stare, okay? She's really self-conscious about it and Sam doesn't like it." Getting a nod, he led Freddie into the house, the smell of lunch in the air made both unconsciously rubbed their stomachs.

"Hey, Jake, you're finally here! We can eat at last!" Exclaimed Quil as he, Paul, and Jared grabbed from a mountain of food.

"And he brought White Boy, too," called Embry.

Freddie bared clenched teeth as he started towards Embry. "Who you calling-" He was yanked to a stop by his cousin before he took three steps.

"Calm down, Freddo. He's just messin with ya. Does it to everyone. You should hear what he calls Paul. Isn't that right, Ragaholic?"

This got everyone minus Paul and Leah laughing and Freddie fighting a smile. The smile disappeared as he saw only person who could be Emily. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't help it. He stared. That is until he felt someone smack the back of his head. Surprisingly it hurt a lot, which nothing seemed to be able to do lately. The room got quiet as he turned to see his cousin scowling at him.

"I told you not to stare!"

Unbeknownst to Freddie, Emily smile had dropped while Sam had a scowl the same as Jacob.

"Well, you didn't tell me she was that pretty," said Freddie rubbing his head and slowly moved himself away from his cousin.

This got some of them snickering as Emily's face got dark it what could be assumed as a blush.

After that everything just sort of clicked with them, like Freddie had lived there his whole life. It might have been the food but he really felt like he could get used to this. _'Though, it'd be even better if Sam and Carly were here.'_

_Back and forth you wander through your mind, winter's passing over but it won't find you_

Freddie fumbled with his pocket as his cell phone went off and read the message his mom sent. "Hey, Jake, can you tell me where a store is around here? My mom wants me to pick up some stuff for a special dinner she's making." Jacob nodded at him then asked what kind of phone he had. "PearPhone. Completely indestructible."

Paul laughed in disbelief. "Yeah right. Twenty bucks says I could crush it with just my hands."

Freddie's eyebrow rose. "You got it on you?" he asked tossing his phone to the guy.

Paul smirked as he deftly caught the phone midair and closed his hand as tight as he could. Only he met quite a bit of resistance. He looked down at it not even seeing a crack. Gripping it in both hands, he tried again. Still nothing happened, not even the tiniest finger impressions dented the surface. "ARRGGHH! What are you made of?" The glare he leveled on the phone would make someone think it had wronged him in some unspeakable way.

Freddie held out his hand. "Cash please. And my phone." Paul slammed his phone down and then the money before walking out the back door. Pocketing them, the techie called, "Still not busted." All he got was an animalistic growl and the sound of clothes tearing. He looked at the others with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone ever tell that guy he has an anger management problem?"

The pack uproarious laughter filled the house until someone started snorting.

Leah coughed, trying to cover up her embarrassment, as everyone turned and stared at her in complete shock. "I'm just gonna...go get Paul. It's my turn anyways." She was walking towards the back door when she stopped next to Freddie. Ruffling his hair she said, "You're pretty funny, Brat." Then left.

There was a collective "Holy Shit." while Freddie messed up his hair to where he liked it again. He nearly fell over as his cousin started pushing him to the front door. The Benson boy gave everyone an awkward wave over his shoulder before looking at Jacob as best he could while still being pushed.

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving! Now!"

_'You ain't makin' the damn apocalypse come on my watch!'_

Once they got to the store, they split up and started getting everything his mom needed.

Freddie had just manage to pick up a few things when a voice he was already tired of hearing came from behind him. He looked up to see he was surrounded.

"Well look at this boys. It's the Pale-Face and he's all alone." This got the rest laughing darkly. Tala grabbed his shirt and pulled Freddie down towards his level. In a low voice, he said, "We're gonna beat your head in for earlier. I just wish your mom was here to see it or better yet that it was her and not you. The only reason we let her ge-" Some things clattered to the floor and the next thing he knew he was cut off by an enormous hand wrapping around his throat.

Freddie was tired of dealing with these guys, all ten minutes he'd been around them had been the most annoying minutes of his life. He was just going to let them wail on him for a bit till they got bored and left and be done with it. But when the jerk off started talking about hurting his mom something just sort of snapped inside him. He could honestly say he had never been angrier in his entire life. As he started lifting the local into the air by his neck, he could feel his body starting to tremble. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his blood felt like it was on fire. Then it felt like his bones were growing every second to the point his body felt like it might burst. But none of that matter. He needed to make the loudmouth pay.

Tala tried his best to pry Freddie's hand from his throat but couldn't so much as budge a finger. He couldn't breath as the hand continued to squeeze harder and harder. His legs flailed doing their best to hit him as he was lifted and it felt like someone had lit the guys hand on fire. The world started going dark as his friends beat on every inch of him with little effect.

_'Damn...Pale...Face...'_

On the other side of the store, Jacob had just finished picking up his half of the list when he heard someone gagging. He turned around to see Tala's head lifted over the isles and some of his friends on top of something. _'Shit. Paul, you damn hot head!'_ He was there in an instant only to be shocked to see Freddie holding Tala up with a single hand and the punk's friends on his back, pounding away anywhere they could reach. But that wasn't what was stopping him in his tracks. It was Freddie's trembling skin. "You got to be shittin' me..." Thinking fast, Jacob pulled the guys off his cousin and managed to pry Tala out of Freddie's grip before he started dragging him out the front doors and towards the forest.

Freddie snapped back to the real world as he felt himself being moved. That's when the pain decided to hit him full force. It was beyond anything he thought humanly possible. Eyes blurred, he wrapped his arms around his stomach hoping the action would somehow ease some of it. Nothing seemed to change as he felt himself being laid out on the wet ground. Everywhere he looked was foggy green except for a single black figure leaning over next to him.

Jacob did his best to hold down Freddie's shoulders as he started writhing on the ground. "Freddie, you have to listen to me very carefully. Okay? The pain is going to pass soon but don't relax. It's going to come back all at once and hurt like a mother. When that happens don't be afraid, help will be here real soon. Do you understand me?"

Freddie had just been able to hear bits and pieces so he nodded. His body eventually only twitched slightly as the pain thankfully started to dull. His attempt to stand sent him falling to his hands and knees as a wave of nausea fell over him, forcing him to throw up everything he'd eaten at Emily's place.

Jacob quickly moved behind a tree as soon as he hadn't needed to hold down Freddie anymore and burst into his wolf form._ Leah, Paul you still here?_

_Yeah._ Said voices echoing in his head.

_Leah, get the others. Paul, get here as fast as you can._

He turned when an ear piercing scream turned into a howl and then a loud thud. There lying on the ground was a giant, snow white wolf, gulping for air. He heard gasps in his head before the others started following his orders.

Paul had just arrived when Freddie finally managed to wobble himself to his still unsteady feet. _Alright, let's get to work._ He started towards the new wolf with a confident stride.

_No!_

_Wha-_ Before he realised his mistake, Freddie lost all his awkward movements and jumped at him.

The two wrestled and tore at each other until Jacob tried to sneak behind them and pull Freddie off.

Freddie kicked out his back legs as he felt someone move behind him, forcing Jacob head first into a tree. He finally managed to pin his dard silver-furred opponent and was about to close his jaw around its throat when he was rammed by a giant black blur. He bounced once before landing back on his feet and looked up to see a much larger black wolf and his pack surrounding him. He slowly moved back with his lip curled up, baring his teeth in a bluff warning.

Sam and Jacob, who had shaken off his dizziness, slowly moved forward doing their best to seem non-threatening as possible. _Freddie, it's us. You need to calm down, man._

Freddie shook his head and moved further back as he heard the strange voices in his head. He knew them from somewhere but his head was so fuzzy and dazed.

_S...S...Sam? Ja...Jacob?_

Sam took initiative as alpha and moved in front of his second-in-command. _Yes, it's us. Now there are some things I need to explain so __**Calm Down.**_

The new wolf immediately started feeling the effects of the alpha command. His heart slowed to an average beat, the head fog seemed to clear, and as Sam stood over him he felt as if his legs had been swept out from under him. This was his leader, his better, and going against his orders would make things end badly.

Sam started explaining some of the basics to him. The pack mind. Their duty to La Push. And finally the reason for their existence. Vampire extermination.

_So any questions?_

_Yeah about a million of 'em but first the most obvious. How is this even possible? I mean I'M A FREAKIN' GIANT WOLF!_

Sam shook his head. _Well we transformed because of the Cullens coming back but I have no clue how your transformation could of happen. _He turned back to the rest of the pack. _Now, I need two of you to stay with Freddie until he's able to calm down enough to change back and show him the boundary line._

Seth jumped at the chance. _I'll stay! Got to help out the newbie! _He was very pleased as he moved to Freddie's side.

_You just want to because he's the youngest now isn't that right, Pup? _Taunted Embry as Jacob went to join Seth and his cousin.

Seth's ears folded down in annoyance._ I thought he was gonna be Pup now?_

Embry shook his head._ Nope. He's already White Boy. _

Suddenly, Jacob bumped Freddie slightly and snickered while staring at his fur. _You know what this means, right?_

Freddie tilted his head in confusion. _What?_

_You really are the 'White Boy' now._

**Yep that was a long write but Freddie is finally a werewolf. Sorry if it's not very good. I've never been very good at writing long chapters. Never seem to turn out right. I also apologize for the grammar. English was my worst subject.**

**Review if you like. Helps me know people are reading it.**


	5. Wolf 101 and Reasons for Leaving

**The Block is gone and my mind produced this monster of a chapter in its absence! Thanks to the ones saying they wanted me to continue. It really helped. **

**AN: Two things before I start that I forgot to put last chapter.**

**One - See I told you there was a point to the Idiot Pack.**

**Two - I thought I might should explain some of Leah's behavior. First is the shock at her snorting. This is based on a friend of mine. She laughs normally until you really get her going and then she starts snorting. So since we know Leah's personality, getting her to laugh really hard would be difficult. As for why she seems to like Freddie, it's because he pissed off Paul so easily and because her in fact showing a liking of someone would mess with the whole pack, both of which she likes.**

**Warning: I'm going to try and combine the two universes of iCarly and Twilight a bit more in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Freddie had never felt more alive in his life as he raced through the forest of La Push like a ghost.

Not long after the others had bounded off, Jake had suggested that he try to move around and get used to his new body. He only managed to take one step and the next thing he knew he was face planting into the ground, causing his cousin to full on laugh while Seth only snickered a few times before telling him not to worry. That everyone had trouble and face planted during their first transformation. When he asked how he did all that stuff to Jacob, which shut him up fast, and Paul, Seth gave him a simple answer.

_Instinct._

So since he wasn't running off the ancient mojo anymore, he was back to trying to walk like a normal, non-werewolf human being again. He had to say that learning how to walk on four legs has to be the single most frustrating thing a person can ever attempt. The human mind simply wasn't meant to coordinate four limbs for the simple act of walking! Freddie wasn't one who normally gave up, his relationship with Sam being a big example, but this was seriously pushing even his limits. Jake finally decided to take mercy on him and told him to pay attention while he and Seth walked around.

So after innumerable falls, lots of laughing, and a large amount of concentrating he was eventually able to at least move around, though there was still a bit of stumbling every now and then. When he turned to ask what was next, Jacob and Seth had giant wolf grins and spoke in perfect sync.

_The fun part._

And now he was running full force, weaving in and out of trees like they weren't even there.

Nothing he ever experienced for the rest of his life would ever compare with this feeling.

_So you having fun yet?_ Seth asked as he and Jake ran beside him.

_Heck Yeah! _

_So why don't you tell us about yourself? You're the only one in the pack that isn't from here. What's Seattle like? _Excitement dripped from Seth's voice as he waited for an answer. He didn't leave the reservation much and when he did, it was never to any big city type place. While expected he expected he would live on the res for the entirety of his life, which he had no problems with, the boy still wished to see places like Seattle in person like most of the kids in the area.

Freddie had never really thought about life in Seattle. But as he went over it in his head, there wasn't really anything that seemed too interesting besides their web show.

The other two were flooded with strange and incredible images that didn't really seem possible.

First up were two girls acting like total goofballs, one was a dark brunette with a bright smile on her face and the other a blonde who had a very michevious grin.

Then there was the weird stuff.

A giant coffee cup. The Plain White Ts. Shelby Marx. Jumping out of a plane. David Archuleta. Fred Figglehorn. And last a head in a giant block of ice.

The two nearly tripped over themselves at the oddities.

_The Plain White Ts?_

_Yeah. Carly's older brother saved the lead singer from being crushed and they performed on the show as a favor. _Memories appeared like a video reel before the reservation kids of not only the band's performance but of a creepy looking kid with a big head. The last one was of the kid surrounded by armed soldiers and hanging from the ceiling, screaming in a much too high a voice for a boy.

_Fred Figglehorn? The internet kid with the squeaky voice?_

He nodded and told them of Lucas's 'terribly brilliant' plan to start a war without telling them.

_Shelby Marx? As in the Female World Champion of MMA?_

_The same. She and Carly had a fake fight for charity until Nevel made Shelby mad at Carly and want to rip her head off. But his plan didn't work out so well in the end. _A picture of the big headed kid from before appeared only he looked ten times more scared as he was surrounded by Carly, Sam, and Shelby.

The two older wolves unconsciously shuddered at the idea of being in his place, supernatural powers or not.

_David Archuleta? How many famous people do you know?_

_Not that many actually and that wasn't really much of anything anyways. _A news cast appeared showing that iCarly was believed to be the reason for his come from behind victory. Then he told them about how bad they felt for Wade Collins and tried to help him out as an apology. That is until they found out what a complete jerk he was. But for fun they might have hinted about where he was staying and some of the things he said. Last time Freddie checked, Wade was just getting out of physical therapy to walk again.

_Okay...what's up with the head on ice?_

_That would be the head of the founder of Dingo Studios. _Sensing Seth's next question he said, _Yes, the rumors were true. _He told them about how some of the writers were stealing ideas from their web show. To stop them, they had to blackmail them by threatening to show the head to everyone on the internet, not the best kind of publicity for a kids network.

_The giant coffee cup?_

He told them a little about the anniversary show in dentention, something the two thought was wicked sneaky of them, and how after Spencer had somehow convinced them to hang out in his 'javacuzi'. Due to a mix up by the artist, who bought regular instead of de-caff, they didn't sleep for two days with how much coffee they drank.

_Okay, that's not disgusting at all. Anyways, on to a more serious note. Why the hell did you jump out of a plane? _

_Some of us jumped. Others were pushed. _An image of the blonde girl throwing him out the plane popped up. _We were heading to Japan for an awards thing- _

_You've been to Japan? _

So enveloped by Freddie's stories, Jacob didn't realize till the last minute that they were about to cross the treaty line in mere seconds. Knowing they wouldn't be able to stop on their own, he jumped to the side ramming into Freddie, who then dominoed into Seth. They tumbled in a giant ball of fur before stopping just inches from the border.

Pulling himself from the pile, Freddie glared at Jacob as he got to his feet. _Dude, what the heck was that? _Taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down, the techie got a whiff of a strange scent that made his fur stand on end and an oddly, familiar tension shoot down his spine. Stiffly, he asked where the nearly too sweet smell was coming from. He suddenly had a faintly familiar figure pop into his mind, only to immediately be replaced by a smiling brown haired girl sitting in an old car, trying not to spit-take a drink.

_That is the smell of our enemy. This is the treaty line that stays in effect at all times. We don't go on their side and they don't come on ours._

Freddie shrunk back a bit at the contempt his seemingly perpetually, mellow cousin spoke with.

Seth decided it was time to jump in before Jake went into what Quil called 'The Parasite Rant'. _So, Jake, don't you think now would be a good time to tell him about a rest of the features that comes with being a werewolf?_

Jacob stared out past the line a bit longer before nodding and started off first explaining the growth spurt and increased appetite. That it was their bodies' way of preparing for the transformation. _Next, do you have any attachment to your hair? _Freddie tilted his head like any confused canine would and why. _Cause the longer your hair is, the longer your fur is. Unlike you, most of us had long hair originally and turned into the shaggy dog first transformation. _He then went on to explain things like their above normal body temperature, how it was nearly impossible for them to get hurt and for when they did, they had incredibly fast healing capabilities. _Just watch out if you break any bones. We heal fast enough that your bones might set wrong and you'll have to rebreak them to fix it. Jared and Paul learned that the hard way._ Freddie winced hard at the comment while Jacob mentally counted off fingers in his head till he came to something he forgot. _Oh, also we're pretty much immortal._

Freddie bobbed his head in understanding until he realized what he was supposed to be understanding. _Wait up! Hold on! Time out! Are we talking the non-aging, live forever kind of immortal? _Both Seth and Jake nodded at him. The techie fell back on his haunches and nearly tipped over onto the ground. He was immortal. Most people would do anything to be in his position or at least until they realized what he just did.

He would out live everyone important to him. His mom. Spencer. And worst of all. Carly and Sam. **(AN: As weird as it seems I think the two pretty much make up his whole world. Just my opinion.)** They would all be gone one day and he would be alone.

Jacob and Seth could feel their newest brother's mood dropping fast.

_Hey, calm down, before you get all depressed and start brooding like an emo, there are ways to stop it. _Freddie snapped straight up and Jacob could tell he once again had his undivided attention. _Okay, first is most likely the usual way. Simply don't transform. The longer we go without changing the more 'human' we become. But don't expect to do that anytime soon. We've been kind of busy lately. The second way is impri... _His words trailed off in mid-sentence, still not able to bring himself to say the stupid word.

_Imprinting. _Seth finished for him. He, like the others, was very aware of Jacob's issues with finding an imprint. _Basically, it's when we find our other half. The one we were made for._

Freddie's head tilted, lost once again to his new supernatural world. _Okay...but how do we find this person? And how do we know who it is?_

_All it takes is a glance. It could be someone you know or a random person you meet walking down the street. But when you do see them its like they become your world. You'll do anything to make them happy. At least that's how Sam and Jared explained it to us. We're also allowed to tell our imprints our secret._

This threw the white boy for a loop. Seeing some random girl walking by and suddenly becoming beyond infatuated her? How could anyone accept something like that?

_Not all of us do..._ Jacob answered.

Freddie's mind was suddenly swarming with memories. All with the same brown haired girl from before. Who was she, though?

_Her names Bella. _At Freddie's freaked look, he just laughed humorlessly. _Mind link, remember? Takes some getting used to but you can't hide things from us and we can't hide things from you. Sucks, yeah? Every screw up and shameful act, all out in the open for everyone to see. _Sensing his cousin's mixed-up thoughts at the sadness, he continued. _She's the only person who knows about us when she's not supposed too. My best friend and the girl of my dreams. _Jacob felt himself start to growl. _It was perfect while that filthy blood sucker was gone. She was nearly over him, I know it. She was happy with us. With me... If he hadn't tried to kill himself, she never would have went to save him!_

Freddie was even more confused now.

_Wait. There's a human...dating a vampire? Shouldn't we like save her or something?_

Again Jacob laughed humorlessly.

When Freddie turned to Seth with a bewildered expression, his new brother's ears were folded down in sadness.

_She knows about them too. She...she chose them over us._

Freddie finally understood the way his cousing was acting. Up until he finally got over Carly, he had known that pain all to well. Wanting someone and them never returning your feelings. _So how do I change back? You know to normal or at least as normal as we get. _He asked wanting to move away from the depressing subjects of immortality and unrequited love.

_First, you'll probably want to go behind a tree and hide. Then it's simple as relaxing and calming down until you're back normal._

Freddie's eyebrow arched. _Why would I want to-_

_Just trust me on this._

Shrugging because he could feel there was a specific reason for following his advice. The techie went behind a nearby tree and started taking apart a camera in his head. _What are you doing? _Freddie just said it was how he relaxed and continued. Soon his body started the familiar trembling again and he could almost literally feel himself shrinking. A few seconds later he felt himself stop, though he could tell his body was bigger than last time. He peaked one eye open to see if he was normal again and saw two human hands in front of him. He was about to cheer uproarously when he suddenly felt a draft. He looked down and screamed.

"I'm Naked!"

Hearing laughter, he covered himself with his hands and stuck his head around to see his cousin, in human form again and actually wearing shorts, clutching his sides as he gasped for air. "You didn't tell me I would be naked!" That did it for Jacob as he fell over and held his chest, trying to breath.

"What...What do...you...think..." Jacob tried to gasp out but couldn't. Wiping tears from his eye, the giant managed to get himself under control and told Freddie to look to his right.

Freddie turned to see a tan-furred leg coming out from the side of the tree. Attached to said leg was a lump that didn't seem to fit. Upon closer inspection, he saw a pair of shorts strapped to Seth's leg with a thin piece of leathery rope. He stuck his head around further to see Seth looking at him. Getting a nod to his 'Are you sure?' look, he untied the shorts and pulled them on as fast as he could. Luckily, they fit him fairly well and he was able to walk out from behind the tree. "Thanks Seth..." He barely got the words out as a rush of pain washed over his body again. Before he knew it, Freddie was falling to the ground unconscious.

Luckily, Jacob got to him in a few quick strides and caught him before he hit the dirt.

After putting the newbie over his shoulder, Jake turned to see Seth pacing in front of him. "I'll get this, Seth. You can head back home and grab some spare clothes then head to Emily's. We'll meet you there in a little while." Getting a head bob in affirmation, he watched as the sandy wolf disappeared into the trees. Readjusting his cousin, the quileute started on his long trek to Emily's house. The veteran didn't know how he was going to explain what happened to his dad or aunt but Sam should have thought of something by now or at least he really hoped so. As he walked, Jacob couldn't keep a certain troubling thought out of his mind.

_'He nearly beat my record for the first change back. Hope we don't have another 'natural' on our hands.'_

Meanwhile Sam and the others had regrouped back at Emily's and were going over what they needed to do next.

Sam felt everyone's eyes on him as he paced back and forth through the small house. Hard didn't even begin to describe the day he was having. First the constant problems Tala and his little gang were causing and now an unexplainable, new member had joined the pack with no known lineage to trace the gene back to. The alpha could feel the stress mounting as his skin began to tremble. He was about to head for the nearest door for fear of losing control when he felt a hand placed on his chest. He looked down to see Emily, her touch's calming effect working instantly.

"Calm down, Sam. You're going to ware a dent in the floor." Emily sighed when she saw an apologizing smile on his face. As the pack and family continued to grow, it added more and more pressure for Sam to keep calm and in charge of situations that were still somewhat new to him. And with Freddie's unique situation, it was higher than it had ever been. "Now, I think you should go talk to Billy. He'll know what to do and what to tell Freddie's mother."

Sam beamed as he picked her up and spun around. His Emily was so smart. Leaving Jared in charge, he kissed Emily, thanked her for helping and left for Billy's house.

Billy sat in his living room trying to read his book but was finding it all too hard to concentrate after what he had just learned. He looked up from the book for what felt like the hundredth time to see Marissa going through the kitchen getting things ready for dinner. This time seemed to remind him that Jake and Freddie should have been back over an hour ago. _'Where are those-'_ His thoughts were cut off as he heard someone knocking on the door. He rolled himself to the door expecting to see the boys with arms full of groceries. Instead, he came face to face with Sam Uley and from the look on his face something was wrong.

"Billy, something's happened to Freddie."

Unbeknownst to Sam, with just those simple words, Billy knew exactly what had happened. Freddie had joined the pack. He motioned for Sam to come in and rolled towards the kitchen, all the while trying to think of a way to calm down his 'sister' when she heard what had happened.

Marissa ended up meeting them half way, mixing a bowl of something that smelled like heaven. "Billy, was it the…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Sam. She could tell something was off. "Billy…" Sighing, he told her Freddie had joined the pack. The bowl in her hands dropped from her shaking hands.

Sam froze when Billy straight out told her what had happened. _He_ hadn't even told him yet! It was like he knew this would happen… _'Well I guess I don't have to explain now.' _All this was processed in seconds and the falling bowl caught his attention. Since he didn't have to hide his speed, he quickly caught it and held it out to Marissa. She seemed slightly frightened of him as she backed away a step. "Since it seems you know what's going on, do either of you mind telling me what I seem to be missing? How is any of this even possible?" He watched as the two shared a look before Billy started rolling toward the living room again. Marissa quickly followed her brother-in-law and he did the same. Sam stood while Marissa sat on the couch with Billy next to her.

Billy was the first to speak. "I suppose you are wondering how Freddie turned?" Sam nodded slowly and Billy sighed deeply before answering. "Freddie...is my son."

Sam's eyes widened in shock. But that meant Freddie and Jacob were… "How is that possible?" He could barely finish, his mind on a whole new level of confusion.

Marissa spoke this time. "To really understand, I have to tell you about…about what happened fifteen years ago." Her heart ached as she thought of Sarah but she pushed it aside. She told him about what had happened on Jacob's first birthday, drawing a shamed look to Sam's face, before starting the real story.

_Flashback_

_Marissa had never really had a taste for alcohol. She never really saw the appeal of being inebriated that others did. But grief can drive you to find any way out of the pain and drinking had somehow become hers. After Sarah and her parents funerals, everyone had went back to Billy's house. Except her. She seemed to drift around aimlessly from place to place, even through one of the many bouts of rain Forks was known for. Everywhere she looked she saw a memory of Sarah, making her force down a swig everytime. Before the woman knew it, she had already downed a bottle of burbon and was working on another when she finally stumbled into Billy's house. Luckily for her, the guests had left already and Jennifer had taken the kids for the night._

_The next morning when she awoke she found herself in bed with Billy. Marissa had no idea how it happened but that didn't matter. She was so horrified at what she had done that she rushed to her own home to hide her shame. It was then Marissa decided to leave the only true home she'd ever known. Fear of leaving tried to bubble its way up but was forced down by her pain. La Push held too many memories and too much grief for her to stay there anymore. She packed up only the things she would need and wrote a note to Jennifer to sell her things and the house before leaving without a word._

_Seattle was so different from tiny Forks and the few things she remembered from when she was little weren't very good. Fear? Paranoia? Whatever you want to call it set in and she became slightly unstable like she had been when she was a child. That didn't stop her from saying no the one time she called home and both her sister and brother-in-law tried to convince her to come home and when he didn't mention 'the mistake' once she knew he didn't remember or he didn't want to. She prayed it was the first._

_Eventually, days turned to week and weeks turned into months. All during that time she sunk deeper into her continuely, mounting grief. _

_It was the seventh month living in Seattle when she noticed the growing bulge of her stomach. It seemed impossible for her to gain that much weight as she would go days at a time without eating. Then a horrifying thought made its way into her head. Five tests and one doctor's appointment later, it was confirmed. She was pregnant with Billy's child. She was a virgin until the night with him so it was the only answer. If possible she sunk deeper into the already seemingly bottomless pit of dispair. She had done something unforgivable against Sarah and as a car raced down the road, she found a way to repent for her crime. _

_After the hit, she seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. She remembered a nurse asking her if there was anyone to call. She had told her she didn't have any family, at least not one she deserved. When she finally woke up, she cried. Her attempt at penance had been stopped. Thoughts of new ways to end her life filled her mind until the nurse from before came in holding something in her arms. _

_The nurse smiled down at her and asked, "Do you want to hold your new baby boy?"_

_Marissa stared wide eyed as the nurse placed him in her arms. He had survived too? She couldn't help it as tears streamed down her cheeks. There be no more attempts to take her own life as he was alive. He was perfect in every way possible and she never wanted to let him go._

_Flashback End_

Sam's anger at his father doubled after hearing her story and seeing the tears in her eyes. The pain that _man_ caused had nearly taken another person from the world.

"Please. Don't…don't tell Freddie yet. He needs to hear this from us." Marissa pleaded with the young man before her.

Sam took a deep breath to stop his trembling before answering. "It's not that easy, Mrs. Benson. We're connected by a mind link. One small slip and every memember of the pack will know."

"Please, just try. I know its asking a lot but…"

The alpha promised he would try his best to keep it to himself. He also told her that Freddie would need to stay with him and Emily for a little while until he was able to control himself. As Sam left he couldn't help but think about Marissa's request and for once he hated the link even more than he already did.

**Well I hope this is up to what you readers expect. Sorry if it isn't.**

**Thanks again to the people who wished my block away. Didn't really know people enjoyed this story so much.**

**Please review. I really like those plus if you haven't noticed I have really low confidence in my writing skills so it helps to get me to work on new chapters faster.**

**Also to help you picture their sizes in your head (it helps me as well) here are the heights of everyone. This should also help you picture who is bigger than who in wolf form except Seth. He's slightly smaller for some reason that I know and you don't.**

**Sam – 6'10**

**Jacob – 6'9 and growing**

**Freddie and Seth – 6'6 and growing**

**Leah – 6'1**

**Everyone else – 6'7**

**Okay, I think I've overloaded this with entirely too much info. I apologize.**


	6. A Cliff Dive into First Shift

**Well it's finally up. Hope you enjoy. Now for some randomness.**

**First, some reviewers asked when will Freddie go back to Seattle and that got me thinking. I really like this little universe I've created and though he won't be going back in this story, Freddie going back after everything happens seems like a cool idea which got me thinking about making a series of one-shots following. But I don't know how you guys would react so I'm going to put up a poll and when I finally finish this depending on the answer I might do some.**

**Warning: Chapter may be considered High T rating. Though that's never stopped 10 year olds from reading Breaking Dawn. **

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Pack mind_

_**Alpha Command**_

Freddie grumbled tiredly and rolled over in his bed as a sparse ray of sunlight hit his face through the window. He had had the strangest dreams last night and his body felt stiff and bruised as he moved to cover his head with a pillow. _'Did Sam beat me in my sleep again?'_ He rolled himself out of his too small bed and started stretching to work out some of the kinks in his back. Reaching his arms up, he felt something oddly similar to his ceiling. _'Crap.'_ He was still getting taller, which meant more clothing trouble he'd have to hide from his mom. He'd just have to deal with what Spencer had been nice enough to lend him.

Feeling he had worked out most of the stiffness, the boy rubbed his eyes and finally took in the details of his room. Or he would have if he was actually standing in _his_ room. His eyes scanned the room rapidly, looking for anything that might be familiar before eventually landing on a short but long dresser covered with pictures. That's when he saw them. Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah and Seth.Like a wave, the memories of the day before crashed down on him and invaded his mind. Meeting his relatives and everyone else, the store, and finally transforming. He felt himself grow as white as his fur had been. He was a werewolf.

_'I'm...a monster...'_

Seth couldn't help but snicker as Quil got his hand smacked yet again by Emily for trying to steal some of the food she was cooking.

"Quil, if you try that again and I'm going to stab your hand with a knife. Now wait for your brothers. _All_ of them."

Quil let out a lound whine.

"But White Boy's still unconscious and it's past ten. He might not even wake up till this afternoon!"

The glare Emily leveled at him actually made him take a step back causing a few of them to bust out laughing.

Seth's laughing stopped as he heard a door down the hall creek open and saw Freddie slowly move out into the main area of the house. The look on his face was one of great fear, his eyes moving erratically around the room like something was going to jump out and attack. In essence, exactly how all of them were after their first change and from the way his skin was beginning to tremble, he would need to be calmed down. "Hey, Freddo," Seth said as he moved forward and put Freddie in a half-hearted head lock. "How ya feelin'?" Freddie looked at him for an instant before his eyes shot downward and he started to tremble even more.

By now the other members of the pack were all at the ready in case Freddie couldn't hold up and transformed.

Seth just thought he needed some reassurance.

"Look, man, it's okay to be freaked but you need to calm down. You're with family, remember?"

This struck a cord in Freddie's mind. He may be a monster but he wasn't alone. Leah and the rest of the guys were apart of the pack too. _His _pack. His new family

Leah was getting tired of the kid zoning out on them. It may have not been very compassionate to his situation but she was hungry dammit! '_Stupid wolf stomach.' _She got up from her seat and walked around the table until she was standing in front of him. "So you done being an overdramatic dork?" She asked as she thumped him in the forehead. Amazingly, it seemed to knock him out of his daze and get a response she wasn't really expecting.

"Shut up, Leah." Freddie grinned as he thumped her right back. Leah's actions and words were just what he needed. They reminded him so much of something a certain blonde demon would do and said to pull him out of a rut he was in. He put Seth into a mock head lock as well and started pulling him towards the table while asking what was for breakfast. His stomach, as usual, had been growling since he'd woken up.

Sam relaxed from his place in front of Emily as the boy sat down. He didn't know how Leah and Seth did it but they had managed to calm Freddie down and somehow kind of accept his transformation much faster than any before him. Then, as Freddie took a spot like he'd been there his whole life, the alpha remembered the secret Mrs. Benson had asked him to keep. As hard as he thought it would be, the man managed to not think about it at all during last night's shift. The peace didn't last long, though. When everyone finished eating, Freddie had said he was going to see his mom. "I can't let you do that, Freddie." The kid looked at him for a millisecond before making a mad dash for the door. Jared and Paul managed to grab him before he got half way across the room.

"Why can't I see my own mom?" Freddie practically roared as his body trembled.

As much as it pained him, Sam was about to tell their newest member about the accident with Emily when Jacob grabbed his shoulder. Since becoming linked mentally, they had learned to read each other, with no need for words, and his beta's message was clear. He would be the one to deal with this, most likely because Freddie was his cousin. The alpha watched warely as the two went, dragged in the newbie's case, through the back door. The pack could easily hear as Jacob told Freddie about his one greatest mistake. When they finally came back in, Freddie apologized for overreacting and tried not to stare at Emily. An odd silence came over the normally rowdy members of his pack. The silence was too unnatural for them, so Sam decided to end it himself and had the perfect way of doing so.

"So, who's up for cliff-diving?"

Every veteran pack members' head shot up towards him.

"You mean..." Jared couldn't quite finish as his excitement started to build up so much his skin was trembling.

"I promised you guys a day off, didn't I?" Sam asked while smiling.

Everyone began howling their excitement.

All but one.

"What's cliff-diving?" asked a bewildered white boy.

One short truck ride later, he found out and looking over the edge of the cliff, Freddie couldn't help but think these people were off their rockers. _'That has to be over a hundred foot drop!' _He turned around about to tell them how psychotic this was when he caught a weird look on the guys' faces. "Uh...guys, everything okay?" Jared walked over and wrapped his arm around his shoulders while saying everything was fine. He then started talking about how they had some traditions and initiations that needed to be done. The next thing the techie knew, his oversized body was being lifted over their heads. "What the heck is going on?"

Sam laughed as he help carry the boy to the edge. "Sorry, Freddie. It's pack tradition. Don't worry. We're built like tanks, remember?"

He said that but as Freddie felt himself become weightless and everyone moving farther away, he couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs.

Seth watched him freak out all the way down before finally hitting the water. He could barely stay on his feet from laughing so hard. Freddie eventually reached the shore and started up again as the others began jumping in themselves. The Clearwater boy was going to ask if he had fun but Freddie just ran past him and jumped right over the edge again. _'Guess that answers my question.' _Seth thought as he lept off himself.

And things went like that for the next six hours.

Freddie suddenly jogged over to him and bent over trying to catch unneeded breath as he still wasn't used to the increased stamina yet. "This...is...awesome!" Seth chuckled until a devious look crossed Freddie's face and his eyes flashed to Leah, who was just lying in the grass trying to soak up some of the sparce rays of sunlight peaking through the clouds. He knew that look all to well from the other guys but no one had ever pointed one at his sister, mainly from fear of disembolewment or castration. Did their newest brother have some kind of death wish? There was no way this crazy white boy was going to try and prank his sister...at least not without his help that is.

Leah sighed as she stared at the back of her eyelids and listened to the wild sounds of her idiot 'brothers'. It was nice to be able just lay back on some soft grass and relax a bit. "Hey Leah! Can you come here?" Or maybe not. Huffing, she kip-uped to her feet and walked over to where her brother and the newbie were standing. Freddie said something about a trick he wanted to show Seth and he needed her to hold out her arms and spread her legs apart. Humoring the two dweebs for some unknown reason, she did as told only for them to wrap her arms around their necks and lift up by her thighs.

"What the hell are you two doing?" They ignored her question and started running for the cliff. "Don't you-" She didn't even finish her sentence as they lunged off the edge, taking her with them. The two let go of her just before they hit the water and almost immediately swam away. When Leah finally got to the surface, the two were already out and trying to grin innocently at her while attempting to hold in their laughter. Swimming as fast as she could, she climbed out and smirk evilly at them as they hadn't had time to run. "You. Two. Are. So. Dead." They simultaneously looked to each other before taking off at top speed up the path that ran to the top. Laughing, she caught up to them quite easily. They didn't call her the fastest for no reason. She was just about to grab them when Sam stopped her.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today guys. We'll need to rest up before tonight's shift."

She was about to give the two a look that promised pain later when an idea popped into her head. Since she couldn't exactly get back how she wanted to now, she would settle for the next best thing until she could think up a proper punishment.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Asked Freddie as said girl jumped on his back.

"You're going to carry me around until I say so for what you and my brother did."

Freddie figured it was a fair trade considering she was very much like his Sam, so there was no telling what she might have done otherwise.

By the time they made it back, Emily already had dinner, which bordered on a feast, ready for them. Freddie honestly had no idea how the woman did it but Emily managed to cook enough for nine starving werewolves and still managed to keep food in the house. They sat around the kitchen table and just talked while digesting the now finished meal with a sigh or burp of satifaction popping up ever once in a while. He started asking things about the rez which eventually led to the ones still in school complaining about it. He had to agree with them on this point. Trying to balance education with protector duties sounded harsh. "Glad I don't have to deal with that right now," he mumbled to himself. This ended up catching the others' attention by way of super hearing.

"Wha'cha mean, Freddo?" Embry asked.

So he told them how his grades were high enough that he got out early but would still end up passing with high marks. They just kind of stared at him before someone asked if he was some kind of genius.

"No, I'm off by like seven points or something like that. At least that's what the test said."

Everyone gaped at his nonchalant attitude about a near genius intelligence.

Freddie was saved from the staring by some kind of shift in the air that sent a tingling feeling up his spind and made his pack mates stand up.

"Come on, White Boy. Time for your first game of 'Run Around in Endless Circles'!" Embry exclaimed as everyone started for the door.

After a short walk into the woods, Freddie once again carrying Leah, Sam stopped them and started explaining to him how things worked. "Alright, Freddie, since you're new, we're all gonna run tonight." Freddie snickered when some of the others groaned but one look from Sam made them all quiet down. "We have a few ways we do this so just pick someone and try to keep up with them." Nodding, he was about to ask what was next when a length of rope was tossed in his face. "Use that to tie your shorts to your leg." Finally untangling the rope, Freddie looked up only to cover his eyes and turn away from his new siblings who were undressing right in the open.

"Come on, guys! How can you do that?"

Laughter filled his ears before Sam voice once again took command.

"This is how our life is, Freddie. How _your_ life is now. It's just how things are. It's best to just deal with it and move on."

The techie grudgingly had to agree with him, even if he didn't like it, and was about to as Sam said 'deal with it' until he remembered something. Leah. She had to... Freddie practically had blood coming out of his nose from all the blood in his face. Pointing behind him, in the vague direction he smelt Leah, he shouted, "Okay, I'll do it! But, Leah, you...go behind a tree or something!"

"What? You don't want me seeing anything?" The girl asked in a sly voice.

"It's not that!"

Leah just raised her eyebrow and started to think over what he might mean. She quickly had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing again. He had never seen a real girl in her birthday suit before. Suddenly, a devious thought entered her mind. _'I've found my payback.'_ Quickly signaling someone and mouthing to them to go behind a tree, she waited until Embry was out of sight before saying, "Okay, ya dork. I'm behind a tree."

Freddie sighed in relief, uncovered his eyes and turned around. He came face to face with Leah in all her glory. Every curve. Every angle. Everything burned right into his mind and wouldn't be disappearing any time soon. Something he wasn't aware of was that anger isn't the only way to transform. Fear, excitement, even the shock of seeing a nude girl for the first time could cause it. He just so happened to be 'lucky' enough to experience the last one. His heartbeat and blood flow seemed to be running a marathon as white fur started to explode out of him. The sudden change threw the still, shocked boy off balance causing him to nearly tumble forward into Leah. Doing his best to stay up right, he moved back, and waited for the others to change.

Embry was the one to bag on him first.

_Dude, you act like you've never so much as seen a naked girl on the internet before._

Everyone felt his mental red skin dye and got a full dose of Freddie's usual innocent and naive thoughts. This caused five loud thumps as Seth, Jared, Embry, Paul, and Quil fell over from their uproarous, barking laughter.

Jake just chuckled as he looked over at Leah.

_You've corrupted his youthful innocence._

Leah gave him as close to an incredulous look as a giant wolf could.

_Well how was I supposed to know that there existed a fifteen year old boy that's never so much as thought of looking at porn?_

This sent the five on the ground rolling around laughing harder and Freddie thinking he might faint from all the blood in his face.

Sam let out a slight chuckle himself before deciding to get things back on track. _Okay guys I think that is enough messing with the new guy._ The leader became slightly irritated when they didn't seem to hear him and just kept laughing their heads off. _Guys really that's enough. _He started growling when they just kept going. _**I said knock it off!**_ The command forced everyone bound by the mind link to freeze in place._ Got that out of your systems? _His question directed at the ones on the ground who immediately shot up and nodded rapidly. _Good. Now get into your positions. _

Freddie stayed close to Seth as everyone moved into a jagged V-shape with Sam taking point. They went at half speed from what he could tell for the first hour before picking up to their normal pace. He found it difficult to try and keep track of everything around him and still keep up with everyone at the same time. _You're trying to do too much at once too early. For tonight just try and stay close. _He sighed at his leaders words, disappointed in himself, and stayed close the rest of the night.

They didn't stop until there was another shift in the air telling them the sun would be rising behind the clouds soon.

_Okay, that's it for tonight everybody. Head home and get some sleep before school. Freddie, you're with me, _Sam said as they reach the edge of the forest near Emily's house. He told an exhausted Freddie to wait until the others disconnected from the pack mind. Once he felt the others thoughts disappear, he started to change back himself.

_Wait!_

His head shot around, mentally asking what was wrong. He picked up Freddie's question fast and calmly told him to wait a minute. Changing back, Sam pulled on his shorts and ran into the house. When he ran through the living room he found Emily lying on the couch, as usual she had tried to wait up for him and fallen asleep. He slowly lifted his imprint, careful not to wake her up, and carried her to their bedroom. She held on to him tightly as he tried to lay her down under the covers of the bed. Finally loosening her hold, Sam gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing a pair of shorts and heading back outside.

"Hey, Freddie!"

Freddie came out of his hiding place in the forest. It didn't take a genius to know a giant, solid white wolf sticks out like a sore thumb when surrounded by vibrant green trees. "You know how to change back, right?" Sam asked him as he held out the shorts. Bobbing his head once, the wolf went to grab the shorts in his teeth only for Sam to jerk them back. "Not this time. Change back out here. It's how our lives are, remember? It's something everyone had to get used to." The techie huffed at his leader and started working on a computer this time. Slowly, the wolf in him gave way to the human until once again there was a draft. He did his best to ignore the fact he was naked in front of someone he'd just met and held out his hand for the shorts. They were a bigger than he thought so he had to hold them up as the two walked into the house.

"The couch is all yours. I already put Emily in bed." Sam called as he headed to the back room.

Freddie, after saying a groggy "Goodnight.", fell onto the couch and passed out as soon as his head was down.

**Well that's it. Sorry if it seems like a sudden stop and again sorry it took so long.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. Like in the next week or two hopefully.**

**There was a review that said Freddie was a bit out of character and thought I should explain it to those who also thought that and just haven't said anything.**

**Now besides the obvious, turning into a giant wolf will mess with just about anyone I hope, I have denied something that most people I imagine have had in their lives for all of their life. Family. Up until meeting Billy and Jacob, Freddie's just had his mom. So if you think he's a bit too OOC just try and imagine having known only one parent for most of your life and then suddenly gaining what Freddie has. And to those who think he's just a bit cocky, he went from being the same height as his two **_**girl **_**best friends and being Sam's punching bag to TOWERING over them and being able to hold back Sam with one hand. Who wouldn't be cocky?**

**Sorry for the big ANs I write but it can't be helped.**


	7. A Day with Sam

**It is here! Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long. I kind of got distracted with my other story.**

**Someone asked if this is was going to be a (Blonde)SamXFreddie or a LeahXFreddie story. While I'm not going to give away any pairings I have in store I will say that there will definitely be no LeahXFreddie. The two just click very easily because Leah reminds Freddie of (Blonde)Sam while Leah just enjoys teasing him, the way he messes with the others, and because of Seth.**

**Thought you should know that I am basing this mainly on the books but I'm going to steal something from the movies as well. Hope that's okay as it will be funny.**

Emily sighed happily as her alarm went off. Now a lot of people might think she was crazy for that but then again, they didn't have her favorite source of warmth. She loved waking up to Sam being there, especially after another night of sitting up and waiting. Another thing she loved to do was snuggle up to _her_ Sam and hit the snooze button just to have a few more minutes like this. That however was interrupted by tinks and thuds coming from the kitchen and of course, after a night's run, Sam was sleeping right through it. Deciding she could handle a little critter that had found its way inside, she grabbed a bat from under the bed, Sam had bought it for her incase of emergencies, and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. What she found was not a critter but a hulking form going through her fridge.

"W-who's there?"

She jumped slightly as she heard a crash in the fridge. Much to her relief, Freddie came into view, gingerly rubbing his head and an apple sticking out of his mouth like a ceremonial roast pig. "Christ, Freddie, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to mumble an apology around his fruit filled mouth. "Finish eating that please." Just because she was use to a house full of werewolves didn't mean she let them eat like beasts. Her jaw dropped as he dumped the mass of food he had clutched in his arms on the table before taking a bite out of the apple.

"Again, what are you doing?"

Freddie once again felt himself shrink under Emily's scrutinizing gaze. "Well...I woke up...and I was kind of hungry so...I thought I might make breakfast?" The sheer look of delight on her face as she sat at the table confused him to no end.

"So whatcha' gonna make?" Emily beamed as she silently thanked whomever brought him here. _'Finally. Someone else who knows how to cook!'_

Sam slowly rose from the bed as an array of delicious smells filled his lungs. His stomach led the way out of the room until he was brought out of his grogginess by laughing. He finished the trek down the hall to see Freddie in front of the stove flipping pancakes and Emily laughing while trying to eat. "So you actually wore a clown costume to school?" Sam had to snicker with Emily as Freddie just nodded his head in a slow, bashful way.

"Well that must have been embarrassing," Sam said as he sat at the table. Emily jumped at his sudden appearance while Freddie just set a plate piled with food before him, probably having heard him moving down the hallway. His stomach growled in approval and the man soon began to 'inhale', Emily's word for describing them eating, his food. As per usual he finished his mountain of food before Emily was done with half of her regular human helping. It wasn't quite as good as his favorite girl's cooking but it definitely came closer than mosts. He leaned back and patted his currently satisfied bottomless pit. "Man, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mom," Freddie said as he sat down with his own plate. "She works really random hours so she had to show me or I would have starved to death. That and she said girls like a guy who can cook."

"Well I will tell you right now, Freddie, it's true. If Sam hadn't come around you might be looking at an older admirer." The boy did exactly as Emily thought when his eyes widened and his face turned ten different shades of red. _'That is so much fun.' _She turned to see if Sam thought it was funny too only to see him with a slight frown on his face. This was quickly changed when she gave him a quick peck on the nose which made him all smiles and begin his normal morning barrage of kisses. When he finally stopped, she asked what the plan for the day was.

"The store should be getting its weekly shipment in so I figured me and Freddie could help with that and then I have a meeting with the elders at noon."

They left as soon as Freddie was done with breakfast.

The walk to the store was quite interesting, at least for Freddie it was. With everything that had happened the past two days, he hadn't really got the chance to take in the new environment that was La Push. For a city kid like him, it was a completely different world. Instead of tall, concrete buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to grow in number everyday, there were small, single floor log cabins worn from years of use. The strange smells and loud noises changed to fresh, clear air and the sound of waves from the near by beach. Take into account his new enhanced senses and the kid soon felt himself getting sort of dizzy. "Hey, Freddie, we're here." He shook his head clear as best he could and followed Sam through the entrance. They passed a woman, probably close to her mid-forties, sitting in front of a cash register, counting out money at a rapid but accurate pace. "We're here, Mrs. Jeni." She mumbled for them to go ahead, never once looking up from her counting.

What would have taken three men half the day, and an extra fee, to move, the two giants did in just less than an hour.

Jennifer Ateara sighed in relief when she finally finished counting up the store's weekly money intake. The daunting task had been a real frustration the past week and seemed to get worse the longer she was at it. When she got up to stretch from sitting too long, she saw Sam getting the last box from her truck and handing it to whomever was helping him for the day. She had no clue how Sam and his friends always seemed to finish so quickly but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Grabbing some drinks from the cooling unit and heading out back, the store owner was about to call out to them when she ran into a rather large someone's chest and started falling back. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor but felt a pair of strong arms stop her instead.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!"

Jennifer opened her eyes to see a young man she had never met and living on a small reservation like theirs for all your life, if you didn't know someone something was wrong. He set her up right before apologizing again. "Well you did catch me, so no harm done. I've never seen you around here before. I'm Jennifer Ateara. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand but the boy was just staring at her.

"You're _the _Jennifer Ateara?"

"Yes..."

"Older sister of Sarah and Marissa?"

The boy was seriously starting to freaking her out now and how could he possibly know about her missing sister? "Yes... How do you know-" Jennifer didn't get to finish as the kid picked her up in a hug and started spinning her around.

Sam laughed as he noticed the woman's freaked out expression but felt the need to do something he was doing a lot around the easily excited boy.

"White Boy, put the woman down. You're scarying her."

Now, Freddie was freaked. He quickly set her down and began another rapid apology.

"I am so sorry, Aunt Jennifer! I was just so happy to see you and then-"

The woman listened to the boy ramble for a bit before covering his mouth until he stopped talking. "Are you done?" He nodded. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand and when I do you are going to tell me, in clear English, who you are and how you know me." He just had this impossibly bright smile on his face when she moved her hand.

"It's me, Aunt Jennifer. Freddie."

Sam watched as the two tried to talk over the other and as Mrs. Jeni tried to hug her nephew to death. "Freddie, what's wrong with you? You're shaking like a leaf." The alpha wolf's eyes immediately shot towards Freddie. He was in fact trembling quite fast and from the looks of it, Freddie wouldn't be able to hold it in this time. He seemed to realize this as well because he moved back from his aunt and looked to him with terrified eyes. Sam pointed to the back door and the city boy was soon disappearing into the trees. _'Now to deal with Mrs. Jeni.'_

"I guess he just got nervous meeting you all the sudden. I promise, I'll make sure he comes and visits as soon as he can. Mrs. Benson is at Billy's if you want to see her."

He didn't stick around long enough to hear a reply and therefore didn't realize the ear full he had just sentenced Marissa to. The only stop he made once he was in the forest was to tie his shorts to his leg before having black fur explode out of him. A wave of worry crashed over his mind like a tidal wave. Bounding through the trees, he eventually found Freddie pacing back and forth, whimpering every so often. The boy's mind kept going back to the blond and brunette girls while chanting about never being able to see them again. _Freddie, calm down. You'll be able to control it soon, just like the others. It just takes time and practice._ Sam could tell his words weren't completely reaching him and that he needed to create a distraction to take Freddie's mind off his paranoid thoughts. _Since we're already out here, we'll go ahead and work on your hunting skills._

For an hour, Freddie tracked down everything from a herd of deer searching for food to an at least eight-hundred pound grizzly hiding in its cave. Every step of the way Sam had him running full out, trying to force his mind to keep up with every sight and scent around him. While rough around the edges, the method seemed to work as every new scent and trail became easier to find.

Sam eventually looked towards the sky, which was currently soaking the two, to find the sun showing it was nearly noon and time for his meeting. Most would wonder how that was possible; to know where the sun is while it was covered by the region's near constant cloud cover. He chalked it up to having lived here his whole life and never really second guessed it since he was almost always right. _Hey, I've got to go to a meeting soon. Head back to the house and I'll be there in an hour or so._ He waited for Freddie, who had just barely managed to save his shorts from earlier, to reach Emily's and change back before heading to his own destination. It was a small building, more of a large cabin really, that sat just at the edge of the forest and right in the center of the reservation. Old Quil said that the last pack built it to meet with the tribal elders at the time and incase of an emergency, the pack could transform and reach anywhere in the village quickly. By the time he got inside, Billy, Sue, and Old Quil were sitting in their usual places waiting for him

The meeting started off like any other. Billy talked about how he was trying to come up with a way to keep Tala and his little gang in check while Sue Clearwater, who had recently taken the place of her deceased husband, wanted to see if there was any chance of getting some repairs done to the school. Sam immediately volunteered the pack for Sue before going over his own end. He reported about the recent activities of the vampire, Victoria, and the even more recent run in with the Cullens.

"Speaking of the pack...how is Freddie adjusting?" Billy asked, trying to hide his anxiety. He tried to make himself believe it was for Marissa but could not quite stop his own fears.

Sam saw through it but didn't call him on it. "He is taking it surprisingly well, mainly thanks to Seth and Leah. It's strange really...it's almost like he was meant to be here. In a single day, Seth and Freddie act like they've been friends their whole lives. And Leah...she actually seems...happy since he got here. She smiles and laughs just like before..."

Sue was amazed by this news. She had noticed the slight change in her daughter's attitude but had no idea what could have caused it. Her joyous thoughts were brought down at Sam's slowly changing demeanor.

"Sam, you know hurting her wasn't your fault. You had no control over what happened."

The alpha just shook his head.

"Doesn't change that it did."

It wasn't long after that that Billy adjourned the meeting and Sam started for the back door.

"Boy," Old Quil spoke for the first time that day. "Bring our new young friend by my house. We have to finish his initiation."

An hour and a half later, Freddie couldn't help but poke his upper arm as he and Sam headed to pick up the guys and Leah from school. Why you may ask? The tattoo sitting on his right shoulder was the problem. While it didn't hurt nearly as much as the one Sam's cousin gave him, his mom was going to kill him for letting it happen again. Werewolf indestructibility or not.

"It's not going to go away if you poke it," Sam said as he chuckled.

"Laugh it up man but when my mom sees this and kills me, I'm haunting your ass." His hand immediately shot to cover his mouth at the last word. He had never cursed a day in his life for fear of whatever his mom might do if she found out. Barely three days and he was already being influenced by his new siblings. He blamed the pack mind. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Freddie decided to ask about something that had been bothering him during last night's run. "Who came up the patrol formation?"

Sam turned and raised an eyebrow in confusion. As leader, it had been his job to find a way to hunt the vampires. It may not seem like a very efficient way but nothing had got past them so far, so it worked for them. When he asked why, the boy started shifting uncomfortably. "Do you see a problem with it?" He was honestly curious. The leader gig was still kind of new to him so he would take whatever advice that might be helpful.

"Well..."

"Go ahead and say it. I'm always open to suggestions. That and I'd find out during patrol tonight anyways."

Freddie laughed quietly, knowing it was the inescapable truth. "Well...you just don't seem to...use our abilities to the fullest." His leader looked at him strangely. "Just from what you showed me today I know we have a wide range for our senses and I have no idea how far the mind link works..." He looked to see if any of this was making Sam mad. It didn't seem like it so he continued. "I just think it would be better if we spread out more. You know...maybe even divide into groups..." Now he was sure he was in trouble.

"How do you suppose we do it?"

The techie did not see that coming. He was sure he was going to get in trouble. "Uh...well...since there are nine of us, it would be best if we did groups of three. We spread out till we are just within each others range with you, Jacob, and someone else at the lead." A sudden reminder made him see everyone's drowsy eyes. "If we started with one group on each side of the reservation, it's possible we could sweep the whole rez a few times a night."

Sam raised an eyebrow, this time in interest. "What about the third group?"

"They get the night off to do whatever. The next night we switch out. One night one group does what they want and two patrols. The next night they switch with a group and run. The next the one who hasn't, gets off and we just keep rotating out."

Sam seemed to go into deep thought after that so he stayed quiet until they picked up everyone and headed back to Emily's.

"Okay, everyone listen up," the alpha spoke as they entered the forest for the night's shift. "Tonight we're going to try a new formation, White Boy, came up with." Grumbles of disapproval came from a few of them. He failed to stop the smirk from spreading across his face. "Depending on how this works out, you may or may not be getting a full night's sleep every two nights." Sam laughed when Paul, of all people, put Freddie into a headlock and told him he finally used his big brain for something useful. He had everyone transform before having Freddie show them the plan through the link. _Okay Me, Jacob, and Freddie are the leaders. Jared, Paul you're with me; Embry and Quil you're with Jacob; Leah and Seth you're with Freddie. Any questions?"_

The new guy definitely had one. Freddie wasn't one for leading anything, it was not in his nature. He was more suited to being in the background and supporting from there. _Yeah...maybe Leah should lead my group? She knows the land better than me and she obviously has more experience. _Said girl seemed to glow at his praise and seemed ready and willing to take up the job.

Their leader didn't seem to share his opinion.

_Your plan, so you lead. Plus, you are the most level headed of your group so I feel I can trust your judgments if my group is not running._

_But Sam- _Freddie and Leah started at the same time.

_**Enough. **_Sam's alpha command froze the two. He was more annoyed than angry so he tried to say his commands in a calm voice. _**My word is final. Leah, you and your brother will follow Freddie's orders just like Quil and Embry will follow Jake's. Now line up. **_

No one could contest to the order and moved into position without another word.

So for the next few days, they tried Freddie's idea out. It was awkward at first but everyone seemed more comfortable with it by the end of the first night. Sam liked that it covered more than twice the ground as before and everyone else loved being able to get a full nights sleep for the first time in a while. It all seemed good.

Except for one person...

"This is bullshit," Freddie heard Leah mumble as he, Leah and Seth headed into the increasingly dark forest to start their patrol. Sam was already out running with Jared and Paul while Jake, Embry, and Quil were sleeping through their night off. They were just barely in when Freddie sent Seth on ahead, leaving him alone with Leah. He waited for Seth's scent was far enough away before turning to his new sister. She tried to follow after her brother but he stopped her.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, please?"

"I just think it's bullshit that Sam picked you as leader. Happy? Let's go."

She tried to go by but again he stopped her.

"Look, I tried to convince Sam to let you be leader. I don't want to be leader but it's an Alpha Command! I can't do anything about it! We just have to deal with it and move on."

Freddie felt like a jerk for saying that but what else could he do? It was like dealing with his Sam.

"Deal with it? Just deal with it? How can I just 'deal with it'? THIS SHIT TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"

Leah's face was twisted with pent up rage. He was just like all the others. She didn't know why she thought he'd be any different.

Her words made Freddie's anger get the better of him for a second.

"You don't think we know that? That Sam doesn't know that? Do you not see how much pain it causes him to know what this did to you? What _he_ did to you?"

Leah was trembling as angry tears began to run down her face. This brat had the nerve to talk about pain he could never understand. That he had never lived through! It may piss Sam off, not that she cared anymore, but this kid was in for the beating of a lifetime.

Freddie's anger calmed as he watched Leah's body begin to transform. From the glare she was giving him, she was ready to try and rip him apart. His face grew very solemn as he said his next words, knowing it would either help her or destroy what was left. "What if it had been you?"

Leah boyd froze, transformation and all. She couldn't move. Hell, she could barely think. "W-what?"

Seeing her stop, he went on. "What if it had been you? Had everything that happened to Sam, happen to you? Transforming first, not able to tell anyone, falling head over heels in love with someone Sam considered a _brother._" It was true, he only knew what Jake had told him and the bits and pieces he'd seen through the pack mind. But even a blind man could see the regret and pain in their leader's eyes when he thought of how things happened.

Leah was in a state of shock, her mind empty of everything. She didn't know what to say, to think. Half her heart was still filled with so much pain and anger about what had happened and the other half was something, she didn't know what! That was when she felt something put into her hand. Looking down, she saw a key with the initials 'BP' and an apartment number under it. With confused eyes, she looked up to see Freddie with a smile on his face. But it wasn't pity that she saw in his eyes like most people's when they looked at her nowadays. No, it was the same look her brother wore every time he tried to make her feel better, to make her happy again.

"That's the key to our apartment in Seattle. Go there for a few days. Get away from all this."

Leah was terrified as she looked from Freddie to the key. She wanted to-no, needed to do this. Not just for herself but for her pack. But she also had her duty, however unwilling given, to protect their land. And then there was no way Sam...

"What about-"

Freddie held up his hand and silenced her. "I'll take care of Sam. Just go, figure things out, and try not to go wolf in the place." He started walking deeper into the forest when he turned around laughing quietly to himself. "Oh and don't kill the doorman." Leah cocked an eyebrow at him. He shook his head. "You'll see." He took off running into the forest, stopping only to tie his shorts to his leg before transforming. First thing that came were thoughts from Sam.

_Freddie, what took so long? Where's Leah?_

Thanks to the new boost to his head, he had hopefully worked out everything before changing. _Sorry, I was talking to her. She's not going to patrol tonight. She said something about '_problems_'._ The great part of it was everything he said was in essence true and from the grossed out noises Paul was making, it had worked. _Seth, let's go. We're gonna need to pick up the slack while she's gone._

_Roger._

It wasn't long before Sam's group caught a whiff of a fresh vampire trail. As they raced after it, the too sweet smell of bloodsucker filling their sense, they never noticed Leah's scent moving farther and farther away.

**And finished.**

**Next chapter will focus on Leah but the ones after that is when the real fun starts.**

**Also remember to answer my poll.**


	8. Leah's Trip Part 1

**Sorry this has taken so long and really it's not finished, I just wanted to get something out. That's why I'm going to split this into parts. Whether it will be just two or three, I don't know.**

Leah couldn't help but feel like a complete moron as she sipped at her _eighth_ smoothie.

She had forgotten quite possibly the most important bit of information when she decided to take up Freddie's offer.

Ask where the hell his apartment building was!

After the first hour of looking and finding nothing, a seemingly decent and obvious idea popped into her head. Use her wolf senses to sniff out the closest thing to Freddie's scent. Worst. Idea. Ever. Unlike La Push's wonderfully clean air that would allow any pack member to sniff out a single person on a tourist covered beach, Seattle's 'air', if you could really call it that, was the most disgusting thing she had the displeasure of inhaling. The combination of car exhaust, blood, and, since it was late, cheat cologne and perfume actually made her throw up in a sidewalk trash can. Close to an hour after that as chance would have it, her car managed to run out of gas just as she pulled into the Groovy Smoothie that she had seen in Freddie's head once or twice during patrols.

"Hey, girly." Leah turned her smoothie-induced hazed eyes to the guy in dreads who'd been serving her all night. "I'm about to close down." The girl banged her head against the table for what seemed like the millionth time since she walked into the place. It was beginning to look like she'd be staying the night in her car. This 'getting away' thing wasn't turning out nearly as good as she'd hoped. The only thing that made her lift her head was the table shaking lightly. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw the owner sitting across from her, biting into one of the apples he had speared on a stick. Not really in the mood for arguing, Leah grabbed the stick when it was offered and took a bite out of one. "So...you gonna tell T-Bo what's the matter or are you gonna mope all night?" Maybe it was the smoothies or just the chance to blow off some steam but she started rambling to the complete stranger sitting in front of her.

"What isn't wrong with my life. I lost my boyfriend to my cousin. My dad passed away last month due to a freak heart attack. Me and my brother found out we inherited a...defect from his side of the family. I have to spend most of my time with my ex thanks to my job. And now, the one chance I have to get away from all the bullshit thanks to a guy named Freddie, who you may or may not know, letting me stay in his apartment, I can't find the damn place! So yeah...my life's been pretty much a shit storm lately."

Leah was gasping by the time she stopped and took her time getting her breathing back to normal as she waited for T-Bo to call her crazy and to get out.

"Wow...sounds like you hit rock bottom."

While not what she was expecting, the she-wolf couldn't have agreed more.

"Bet you can't wait for things to start going up again."

The look of utter disbelief on her face must have been priceless from the way he was laughing. "I guess you've never heard of the phrase 'It can only go up from here'." He just shook his head when she kept looking at him like he was crazy. "Just trust me on this kind of thing. T-Bo knows these things. Now get your butt up and look across the street. I should have had this place closed ten minutes ago."

Leah tossed what was left of her smoothie and, for some unkown reason, humored the man by looking out the door. She was pretty sure her jaw unhinged itself when the Bushwell Plaza sign practically glared down at her from across the street. Slamming her head against the wall seemed like a good idea at that point but she wasn't sure if it would do more damage to her head or the wall. Turning to give the man an awkward wave, she headed out to her car the grab her bag before walking through the doors of the plaza. "What are you doing in my lobby?" The wolf girl nearly burst out of her skin as the unholy screeching filled the lobby. Said squawker was a scruffy looking man who looked like he hadn't showed in weeks and had a giant wart on his cheek. "What are you looking at? Who are you anyway, ya Fudgebag?" Her hand began to twitch in want of smashing the guy's face in the more he yelled. This was obviously the guy Freddie had been talking about.

_'Calm down, Leah. He's just has a stick shoved too far up his ass. No reason to become a wanted felon.'_

Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't scare him out of what little mind he had left. So putting on her most innocent smile, she walked up to the desk and set her hand on top of the service bell.

"Would you kindly tell me what floor Freddie Benson's apartment is on?"

"Why should I?" Lewbert asked in an annoyed voice.

Just what Leah had been hoping for. She closed her hand around the bell, pulled it from the desk, which it had been bolted to, and handed it to Lewbert, her innocent smile still spread across her face. The look on his face as he stared horrified at the crushed bell would stay with her for a long time. Again, in an even sweeter tone, she asked which floor Freddie lived on. "8-8th floor...room 8B!" He ran off into the back room screaming after that. The girl smiled brightly as, on a whim, she skipped up the stairs. Soon she was unlocking the door and she swore from the moment she walked through the doorway, it was the happiest she'd been in a month.

No mythical beings.

No hearing her mother cry herself to sleep at night.

No Sam.

The she-wolf moved about the house with her limitless grace, checking out everything that seemed interesting; flipping through the TV channels, surfing the net a bit and finally searching the rooms. Mrs. Benson's room wasn't really much to look at where as Freddie's was...well let's just say she knew why his favorite blond demon loved to call him a nerd now.

The whole place was decked out in computers, sci-fi action figures, something called Galaxy Wars, and the little glow-in-the-dark stars kids put on their ceiling. There was enough ammunition that things were certainly going to be very entertaining when she got home. Laughing at some of the pictures of him, Carly, and Sam, she soon came across a fake laser gun and decided to have a bit of fun with it. Acting like some cop out a movie, she moved around like she was trying to find a bad guy. Finally landing on one of the action figures, she pulled the trigger just expecting a sound. What she got was a little laser shooting out until she stopped. She just kind of stared at it for a moment before deciding to shoot it again.

And again.

And again.

For half an hour, she leapt, rolled and dived all around the room, shooting the gun who knows how many times. The whole time laughing with a smile spread across her face like she was ten years old again playing cops and robbers with her brother, Jake and his sisters. Not really sure how it was possible, her seemingly endless energy finally gave out and she fell heavily onto her friend's bed. After a hectic day like this one, Leah half expected to have a peaceful, dreamless night.

She was wrong

_Dreamscape_

_Leah couldn't help but smile as she left her final class of the day. That afternoon was going to be perfect. Her parents had to go up to the Makah reservation for some business and her brother was going to be with his friends until they picked him up on the way home. All of that meant she had the whole house to herself and she had already set up for Sam to spend the whole time with her._

_She really had no idea what she would do without him._

_The changes her body had been going through for the past few months were something else._

_Her height had shot through the roof till she was just short of her boyfriend's more than a little impressive height. Once non-existant mucles began to cover her body without an ounce of exercise and don't even get her started on how much she was eating now a days. Her mom was lucky there were still things left in the fridge after one of her raids._

_But Sam took it all in stride and never once made her feel like a freak or that he was going to leave. He was her light in the very dark place she felt herself being pulled towards. One that threatened to consume her until she just disappeared._

_That's why when she found Sam talking to Amara Wulf, she didn't know what to think._

_Amara had been after Sam for years even after the two of them had gotten together. So here she was yet again flirting with him which he was, as always, completely oblivious to. Everyone had a flaw, sometimes she just wished his didn't have to be being completely unaware of other girls flirting with him. Leah herself had been the one to tell him he was taking her out on their first date._

_Suddenly, she felt something was wrong. Not the mom's-gonna-be-pissed kind but the world-changing-its-rotation kind. Her head began to throb incessantly and as her eyes shot to Sam and Amara, she wanted nothing more than to shred the girl to pieces. Skin trembling and blood feeling like it was turning into lava, Leah ran into the woods nearby before collapsing on the wet ground. Pain was all she knew for who knows how long, her screams silented by the fire in her veins. When her body finally decided to end the torment it was nearly dark. Using a tree for some much needed support, the girl had just made it to her feet when the pain came back all at once and twice as hard. Her now audible screams filled the air as her body seemed to expand and explode outward. The screams soon turned into a howls and her senses seemed to overload with new sights and smells._

_When the overload finally seemed to dull, the exhausted girl wobbled to her feet but something once more felt off. Trying to head out of the forest, her first step ended with her falling onto the ground again. Now, she really knew something was wrong. She looked down at her legs to see what the problem was only to see four, gray fur-covered animal paws instead. Fear made her instincts kick in and soon she was running at unimaginable speeds through the trees, towards some place that smelt something akin to a large source of water if she was interpreting right. The water source ended up being one of the random rivers that ran through the woods and wasn't covered by dense forest, letting the light of the full moon illuminate the small, open area. Cautiously, Leah moved from the darkness amongst the trees and into the moonlight. The reflection that stared back at her in the water was not something she expected in even her wildest dreams._

_Her anguished howl pierced the night air like an atomic bomb._

_End Dreamscape_

The wolf girl shot up in bed, gasping for air as her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest. Leah quickly looked around the room, frantically trying to figure out where she was. Her breathing and heartbeat eventually went back to normal as she found that she was still lying in Freddie's bed. She gave the alarm clock next to his bed a quick check and saw that it was nearly noon, the latest she'd slept in over a month. The realization of how late it was seemed to cue her stomach's attempt to devour half her spine in one bite. Using her mystically given inhuman speed, she was in the kitchen in seconds and began shifting through anything with a door. A few minutes later, the kitchen table was covered with enough food that would feed a family of four for a day but maybe last her a few hours. The only problem was that that was _all_ the food in the kitchen that didn't have to be cooked. She had never really had any talent for cooking and her mother and even Emily had banned her from touching a pot or pan. In layman's terms, she was screwed if she didn't get more food that didn't need to be cooked or was microwavable. That was for later though; right now she had to devour half her weight in food.

Carly Shay had finally moved past worried to pissed off that Saturday morning. Not one phone call, not even a darn text message, from that jerk she called her best guy-friend. Sam could be the calm one for once, seeing as how she didn't even seem to react to Freddie's lack of communication. Grabbing her cell phone for one last message, she dialed the number she had probably punched in a hundred times since he left. And like every other time it just rang until his voicemail started. "Hi, it's Freddie. Sorry I missed your call but I promise I'll call as soon as I can." As soon as it beeped, she exploded.

"Fredward Benson, you are in trouble. Enormous trouble! A half starved Sam at a buffet will seem tame next to what's waiting for you when you get back!"

She had just hung up when Spencer came out of his room and headed for the kitchen. Her eyes were as big as saucers as he walked by. It looked like someone had taken a hedge trimmer to his hair.

"Hey Kiddo, you want anything to eat?"

"Uh...nah...I'm good... I'm going to go water Mrs. Benson's plants!"

The brunette was gone before her brother even had the chance to question her. She definitely didn't want to be the one to tell him about his new hairdo. Pulling the spare key from her pocket, the webshow host unlocked the door and grabbed the empty water can by the door and headed for the kitchen. Carly stopped in her tracks almost as soon as she turned the corner to go into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was a giant of a woman shoving half of a muffin in her mouth. The woman seemed to finally notice her by the way her eyes had zeroed in on her own. Her hands instantly grabbed the neck of the watering can and held it back like a bat.

"H-how did you get in here? Wh-who are you?"

Leah knew the instant this girl, Carly if she remembered right, found her, things were gonna get bad and by the way her voice shook, the girl would be ready to scream soon. The wolf girl slowly moved to her feet and held up to show she wasn't holding anything. "I know this looks bad," she cautiously moved towards the smaller girl, "but if you give me a second I can explain everything, okay Carly?" She barely understood a word that came out of her mouth when she asked how Leah knew her name. "I'm friends with Freddie. He talks about you and S-Sam all the time." The she-wolf yelled at herself internally. Even when it had nothing to do with him, Sam's name affected her.

Carly slowly lowered the can but still gripped it tightly. "Prove it."

"Sam and Freddie shared they first kiss together and Freddie has a scar that runs from the bottom of his back all the way to his shoulder from when he saved you from a taco truck."

The brunette gaped as the woman spilled out some of their biggest secrets.

"Who...are you?"

Grabbing the rest of her muffin and taking a bite she said, "Names Leah, Toots."

**Again sorry for the lateness. Got really caught up in reading since last update. Next chapter should be out soon. Also to those that might have got the reference, yes I did make T-Bo the helpful bartender from movies. He just sells fruit drinks instead of alcohol.**


	9. Leah's Trip Part 2

**Part 2. Enjoy. Sorry for taking so long. Life and my ADD decided to beat my face in for a bit. But this chapter is especially long so maybe you'll forgive me, though I'm not really sure on the quality.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Carly, for the most part, has always tried to not judge people by their first impression. When someone met Carly Shay there was an immediate 'Second Chance' clause that guaranteed them another chance to make a good impression. Leah, however, didn't need that second chance because there was really only one way to describe her.

This girl was no less than Sam Puckett's favorite older sister she never knew about.

It was actually kind of freaked out the brunette how similar the two seemed.

When Leah talked, she had the same confidence that made someone believe she could do anything, even if it should normally be impossible. The woman also had an appetite that could not only rival Sam's but surpassed it. They both had the deceptively small looking frame that in actuality probably hid enough muscle to throw her around like a rag doll. Her eyes more than anything resembled her friend's. The older girl's eyes held that tint of hardness that could only come from someone going through a rather jacked up spot in their life and though Carly didn't know how it happened, she did know what it led too. Beyond the tough exterior and cocky attitude, there was a great deal of pain that only someone who had seen it for years could even attempt to find.

"Hey, Toots, can ya stop staring? I know I'm good looking but I don't swing that way."

"I- You- No- I like boys!" Carly jumped up and sputtered at Leah, flailing her arm at the woman while her face was painted red.

The wolf girl was laughing so hard, she was pretty sure she was about to choke on her breakfast. She was definitely right when she assumed messing with Carly would be just as fun as with Freddie. "Calm down, Carly. It was just a joke." The brunette huffed and pouted as she sat back down. Having calmed her laughter to a slight snicker, Leah was about to ask about a good place to eat for later use when someone started screaming from across the hall. Carly immediately jumped up and ran out of the apartment and the wolf girl, knowing she was probably scarier than any threat there might be, followed the younger girl incase she needed help. The least she could do to repay Freddie's kindness was keep his friend safe while she was there.

Though she had seen it quite a few times from Freddie's memories, actually being in the Shay's apartment was definitely something out there. The...quirkiness the white boy had described pretty much screamed at her but not in a bad way, as one might say, it was very 'feng shui'. When she walked in the wolf girl suddenly felt very at ease, like the room had wrapped her in a very comfortable blanket. Checking first that no one was around, Leah took a good whiff of the air to see if it smelt as good as it felt. The first thing to hit her was the delicious smell of food, which did nothing to help her still hungry stomach. The next one she kind of expected, it was the honeysuckle sweet scent that was Carly Shay. _'Seth would go crazy if he ever met her.' _The last one nearly made her fall over. Leah was at a loss for words to describe the heavenly scent but she knew whatever it was, she was getting one. While the smell was spread all around the house, her feet had begun to move her towards where it was coming from the strongest.

When she finally had control of her motor functions agian, she was standing in a bathroom with a guy who looked like his head was attacked by a set of lawn tools and was only covered by a towel around his waist.

Spencer had just finished freaking out over his hair when he noticed a stranger's reflection in his mirror. Lots of awkward things have happened to the artist over the years. Having his pants fall down in public, getting caught tasting weird things, and making things catch fire that should be impossible were just naming a few. But having a random, though undoubtedly beautiful, woman catching him in just a towel had to take the cake. Slowly turning towards the woman, he caught her eyes for just a second before turning away and giving an acceptably awkward, "Uh...Hello..."

His bashful greeting was lost to Leah at the moment. The slight, almost infinitesimal second her eyes met his, something happened. She had no idea what it was but something had changed. So now instead of not really caring that there was a half naked guy in front of her, she was blatantly ogling the man her newest friend considered an older brother. Trying to quell the almost overpowering feeling, she closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath through her nose. Her eyes shot open as the wonderfully, intoxicating scent condensed into the spot in front of her. Spencer, the goofy and sometimes spazy artist from Freddie's memories, was the source of her new favorite smell. _'So much for getting one...' _For some reason that thought made her chest hurt.

"Spencer," Carly called as she walked down the hall to Spencer's part of the apartment, "I got my stuff so I should be able to..." The brunette stopped mid-sentence when she found Leah and her brother standing in the bathroom. As Sam had once said, you could 'feel' the awkward. Her feeling of awkward was quickly replaced with embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Spencer! I told you to put on pants!"

"But-"

"Eh!"

"I was-"

"Eh!"

"Will you-"

"I said Eh!"

Leah had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as Spencer's shoulders and head dropped and he walked, in utter defeat, to his bedroom. Carly was definitely the grown-up of the house. The webstar quickly apologized for her brother's lack of clothing, to which the Quileute just waved off. "Don't worry about it. Most of the guys I hang out with don't wear shirts a lot of the time." Carly gave her a slightly dazed look before shaking her head and leading her into the kitchen, offering what was left of the food Leah smelt earlier. Her stomach happily took the offer and was happily full by the time she finished. "Carly, I've got to say; whoever marries you is going to be one lucky man...or woman."

The brunette could hear the teasing in her voice at the end but it didn't stop her from blushing slightly and throwing a hand full of grapes at her.

"Thank you I think...but if you're talking about the food, I didn't make it. Spencer did."

The wolf girl couldn't help but think, _'Yeesh...is this guy perfect or something?'_

"Carly! I have on pants! You can do your thing now!" Spencer screamed as he ran into the living room. Sadly, he didn't notice one of the grapes that had landed on the floor and slipped on it, sending him into the air before landing hard on his back. The artist groaned painfully as he heard feet thumping on the ground around him. Soon the hard linoleum was replaced by something soft and very warm. He looked up to see the woman from before and couldn't help but ask, "Who's the pretty girl in the tank top?" It was a straight forward question but their 'answers' confused him. His little sister seemed to be snickering the way her shoulders shook and her hand was covering her mouth. The copper skinned girl's was more...interesting. She had a smile on her face that seemed to make her eyes glow and mixed perfectly with the slight darkening of her cheeks. A truly beautiful sight in the man's opinion. Without thinking of his position, the man held up his hand. "Hello again. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Spencer."

"Leah," the wolf girl said while uncharacteristically giggling and shaking his hand.

"Hey," both adults turned to Carly, "if you two are done getting acquainted, I need to get this done soon. Sam actually wants to study since exams aren't too far off."

Leah never noticed the lack of pain at hearing Sam's name

The Quileute spent the next half hour just talking to the siblings about nothing as the younger of the two fixed the older's hair. She wasn't very surprised that they freaked out when she told them she was only nineteen. Spencer seemed to frown at the answer, to which she found herself hating that expression on his normally happy face very much. Soon though she had them laughing with a story of when she and Seth tried to bake their parents an anniversary cake. Her heart leapt around in her chest as the artist laughed. Leah would have normally scolded herself for this feeling but knowing she had made him happy made everything else in the world feel stupid and unnecessary. Eventually, Carly finished her work and she had to say, the artist looked good with shorter hair.

The moment the webstar finished, she grabbed her stuff and disappeared upstairs causing a very uncomfortable silence to fill the room. The two adults barely moved, unsure of what to do now. Before they knew it, Carly was rushing out the door with her backpack and giving a quick goodbye.

"So..." Leah started to try and kill the silence but found herself at a loss for words.

"So...how often do you come to Seattle?" Spencer asked out of no where.

The wolf girl was thanking whoever was upstairs for breaking the silence.

"Not that much. I've actually only been here a few times to go shopping with my mom."

A rather strange but adorable smile started to spread across his face. "So you haven't had the chance to really see Seattle yet, have you?" Leah gave a slow shake of her head. "Then go get ready. I'm going to be your official tour guide of the totally awesome city that is Seattle." Normally the thought of being around a near complete stranger would bother her, but that was so overridden by the mere idea of getting to spend the whole afternoon with this man that she wanted to do back flips. _'I'm going off my rocker, for sure.'_ That thought didn't stop her from running across the hall after her own quick goodbye. So after a shower and finding the perfect outfit, a black button-up blouse and her only pair of skinny jeans that still fit, she headed back to the Shay's. The girl found Spencer running his hand slowly through his now short hair. Her cough brought him back to the world and made him jump. "Oh...sorry. It just feels kind of weird. I had my hair long for a while."

"I can understand the feeling," she said running her own hand through her once long hair.

"Let us go now! To see the wonders that make my city grand!" The Quileute had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing at his enthusiastic orders. They had just reached the elevator when her sensitive wolf hearing picked up him mumbling. "Stop staring at her." A wonderfully, bizarre and giddy feeling came over her, only after they reached the garage and left the confined space of the elevator did it go away.

"So are we taking your car or mine?"

Spencer chuckled, which was like music to Leah's ears, and shook his head. "You really think you can see everything like that?" A lopsided smirk crossed his face as she raised an eyebrow. Gesturing with his hand, he led her to possibly the greatest gift he had ever received. "We're doing this," he grabbed the tarp covering it and pulled, "in style." He beamed as her eyes doubled in size at his white and blue Sportster. Climbing on, the artist started it up, turned to the still wide eyed girl, and held out his hand. "You ready?"

The truth was she wasn't sure she was ready. That giddy feeling was coming back ten fold and she didn't know what to do. Leah was stuck between the feeling of wanting to go with him and wanting to run back to Freddie's room and lock herself in the bathroom. His hand was held out, waiting for her to come. Against her better judgment, the girl took it and threw her leg over the back. Nothing would ever compare with the feeling of perfectness that appeared when he wrapped her arms around him. She didn't even notice they were moving until sunshine replaced the fluorescent garage lights.

Hours passed by in the blink of an eye as Spencer showed her the wonders of Seattle. The first place they went to was the Space Needle. Riding all the way to the top, the view was mesmerizing and he even bought her lunch in the rotating restaurant inside the Needle. Next he took her under a bridge in a very normal looking neighborhood but held an astonishing treasure. A giant troll sculpture was the last thing she was expecting to see. They had spent at least two hours just climbing all over it and taking crazy pictures with the camera Spencer had brought just for such an occasion. At her request, and his embarrassment, Spencer showed her an art gallery where some of his sculptures were. His face turned a brilliant red every time she said she like one of them.

There was one last surprise stop he wanted to make as the sky overhead started to boom with thunder.

"We're going for pie?" Leah asked confused.

Spencer sighed dramatically. "You don't say 'We're going for pie?'. You say 'We're going for pie!'. This is one of the ultimate Seattle delicacies! You don't come here without trying Galini's Coconut Creme Pie." He was just about to open the door when he saw who was working the counter. Trudy. The artist still felt the need to wash his mouth out with soap every time he thought about kissing her. Nightmares still haunted him of their 'date'. And she still tried to attack/kiss him every time he went there alone. _'But wait...'_ His eyes slowly fell to Leah who was standing there looking at him strangely. His hands shot out and grabbed onto her shoulders, fearing she'd run away after his question. "Leah, I need you to be my girlfriend."

Leah froze. _'Did he just...'_ Breath left her lungs and her heart pounded loudly in her ears. None of the wondrous but bizarre feelings had prepared her for this. Not even the first time Sam knowily asked her out did she feel like this. By some miracle, she managed to calm herself enough to ask in a cracked voice, "W-wh-hat?" He pointed to the woman, who looked kind of like a female version of Andy Dick, and began to tell her about the 'Recipe Incident'. It was obvious after the story that the woman was obsessed him and the wolf in her didn't like that at all. The Quileute had to suppress a growl and the need to cause her hospital worthy pain. So she came up with two options. Either stop holding back and beat the holy hell out of Trudy or go with the guy with adorable eyes' plan. He won hands down.

So they walked in hand-in-hand, not even realizing how comfortable and normal the simple gesture felt. They both sat at a table, unconsciously still holding hands under the table cloth, and Spencer order two slices of greatest pie in existence. Trudy brought out their orders and gave him an overly flirty hello, completely ignoring Leah. After finally getting rid of her, the artist turned to the wolf girl with a look of anticipation. He was practically beaming when she took her first bite. Her mouth seemed to explode with flavor before a sort of warm glowy feeling settled over her. Her head turned to look at Spence, who was near bouncing in his seat and practically screaming with his eyes _'Well?'_, and proceeded to devour the rest. After a whole pie, him eating three slices and her the rest, the sky started to open up and rain began to fall. They were just about to leave when Trudy came up again and started getting flirtatious with Spencer again. Leah decided to take matters into her own hands when his words didn't seem to be having an effect. Gently grabbing his cheeks, she pulled him towards her and smashed her lips to his and boy was it a doozy. Her mind went blank and her heart felt like it might explode in true happiness. When she pulled away, Trudy was trying to murder her with her eyes before walking away. "We should...uh...we should...maybe...go now," Spencer said as he once again grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to his bike. The two were soaked from the now torrential rain by the time they got home but countinued to laugh like the rest of the afternoon.

The artist's phone went off just as they reached their floor.

**Rain's starting to get really bad. Sorry that we'll miss ST night but can I stay at Sam's?**

**-Carly**

"What's up?" asked a confused Quileute.

Spence gave his sister the go ahead before saying, "With the rain getting worse, Carly was just asking if she could stay at Sam's place. Sam is gonna be ticked about missing Spaghetti Taco night."

"I remember Freddie talking about those. Are they really that good?"

Her favorite smile began to spread across his face again.

"Would you like to find out?"

A change of clothes and one hour later, the two were eating spaghetti tacos, which Leah had already inhaled a third of, and exchanging crazy stories about each other.

"So you started a paint fight?" the wolf girl asked as she snorted from laughing so hard.

"Yep. I was completely covered by the time security kicked us out, even had a trail of paint follow me from the center to here."

When Leah was under control of her laughter again, she was about to start a new story when a loud crash of thunder boomed and every light in the apartment went out. She asked if they had any flashlights, her stomach still wasn't satisfied and she had problems eating in the dard for some reason, but he said, "Don't worry, just hold on a sec." Though it wasn't as clear as when she was fully transformed, her eyes saw the artist just smiling in the dark. In the blink of an eye, a hundred candles spread out all over the downstairs were lit. How was any of this possible? Had Spencer set this up? "No, I didn't set this up." Leah stiffened. Was he reading her mind like Swan's vampire? "No, I'm not reading your mind. As odd as it may sound this happens around me a lot. Food, drum cymbals, front desk bells, you name it and it should be impossible and I can catch it on fire." This was high up on the weird-o-meter, even by werewolf standards. The she-wolf had never heard anything about another kind of supernatural being existing. When she tossed the idea away, Leah found her new friend giving her the craziest look and began to laugh feeling all seriousness melt away. "You should do that more often."

"What?" she asked confused but still giggling.

"Smile."

He kept the fact that her smile made her eyes hypnotically, beautiful to himself. Leah's smile grew impossibly more and his mind nearly went blank. "I think I should go. I'm kind of tired out." Spencer looked to the kitchen clock and saw it was nearly ten. Walking with her to the door, he said goodnight as she crossed the hall. He waited until her door was closed before closing his own and pressing his head against it. The man had had to physically restrain himself from trying to give her a goodnight kiss. _'What am I doing? She'd never go for somone like me...' _Sluggishly, the man moved to his room, tossing himself onto the bed. He knew his night would be filled with staring aimlessly at the ceiling or dreaming of the beyond amazing girl across the hall. Sadly, he didn't know which was worse.

Leah, however, was in a state of pure bliss as she lay down in Freddie's bed for the night.

_Dreamscape_

_It had been a day since her...transformation and her appetite was starting to get the better of her. With every growl her stomach uttered, it felt like something was trying to take over. After the first few times the feeling happened, she had decided to hide away somewhere for fear of her actions. She made her new home in a cave near the mountains, far from where anyone might see or run into her._

_Hours later whatever had been trying to take over, did._

_Everything was a blur after that._

_A scent wafting into her nostrils._

_Running out of the cave._

_And then feeling her stomach nearly full._

_That was about the time when Leah seemed to regain some semblance of her mind and thus control. She soon felt something in her mouth and, against her better judgment, took an experimental bite. It was tough and chewy but not something completely horrible considering it was from the woods. Still the tiniest bit hungry, the wolf looked in front of her to find more of whatever it was. The beastly massacre before her forced her back away in horror. A deer lie on the ground, its body shredded in random places and still twitching as the last ounces of its life faded. Due to her terror, Leah wasn't paying attention to where she was backing up to and soon tripped over something soft and wet. The bodies of two more striped bare deer were the culprits. Her fear reached beyond that of her worst nightmares. And she was the one to cause all of it. The wolf returned to her new cave home and cried herself to sleep, her howls of anguish echoing in the night air._

_The girl blacked out two more times over the next few days, the newest victims of her ruthless appetite being two large mountain lions and a bear._

_The only reason she forced control over the beast within was the new scent that had reached her territory._

_Humans._

_Humans were in her hunting ground and, though she believed she truly was a monster, Leah had no intention of killing a single person._

_The first ones were campers, she'd found out when her prey had moved to close to their encampment, but soon there were many more. Only these weren't campers. They were search parties looking for her. What they didn't know was that Leah Clearwater didn't exist anymore, only a monster with barely restrained hunger. The mass of them made it rather hard to hunt but she managed to stay out of sight and fed. It wasn't long before they began to pull back._

_Time soon became nothing to her and the days just kind of swarmed together._

_It was a typical downpour of rain the day she came to a conclusion about whether or not she should stay near her old human home or leave. Leaving was the only way to assure that none of her people were in danger. There was no telling when control would be gone and she would most assuredly hurt someone. There was just one thing left to do._

_She was going to see Sam one last time._

_Lucky for her, his house was right on the edge of the forest, which no fear of being seen. It seemed the search had come to an end as she didn't once run into a human along her short run. His house had just come into sight when a loud thump echoed in her ears. Upon closer inspection, she saw Sam with one had curled up into a fist against the wall while the other was tightly wrapped around his phone. Her super hearing picked up on his seething gasps and angry screams. "What do you mean you're calling off the search? Leah's out there somewhere, Billy! We have to find her!" His slowly rested his head on the wall and gave the wall another dent. "We have to find her..."_

_Both sad and happy tears rolled down Leah's muzzle. Sadness for the pain she was causing the one who meant the most to her but happiness he still hadn't thought of giving up on her. An odd feeling washed over her, like something was melting away. Soon she was swaying on her feet and had to catch herself on the tree next to her. She must have put to much pressure on it as the bark started digging into her hands after only a few seconds. _'Wait...'_ She looked down and saw her hands. Her real _human _hands. Leah checked the rest of her body and sure enough it was all human, she was normal again. She tried to take a step but her legs were barely supporting her without the help of the tree. So she did the only thing she could think of._

_"Sam..." Though she had tried her best to yell, it came out as nothing more than a whisper. Weeks of no use had made her voice soft and raspy. "Sam!" It was louder this time but not by much and her throat started to feel scratchy. She'd probably only have enough for one more before it would be too painful to just talk. "SAM!" Sam seemed to hear her because his head swiveled around so fast it might have hurt. The instant his eyes landed on her, he threw down the phone and was out the backdoor._

_The moment his arms wrapped around her, it felt like everything was right with the world and leaving his arms would be the greatest sin she could ever commit._

_After borrowing some clothes from Sam, they had both turned multiple shades red when it was made apparent that Leah was naked as a jay bird, she went home. Her family would barely let go of her for the first few hours. That was until her mother felt her head and thought she had a fever. Her dad had looked at her with a rather strange yet knowing look but never said a word. For the next few days everything was fine and she even managed to get up the courage to go to school, despite how exhausted she still felt. _

_She barely made it through her first class before the horrorifyingly, familiar trembling started down her spine._

_The run home seemed to rush by in a blur but the shaking seemed to calm down as soon as she reached the front door of her house. Hoping no one was home, Leah quietly opened the door and found her dad, Billy Black, and Old Quil at the dinner table. All three were staring back at her with a collectively, omnipotent look, like they knew exactly why she was sneaking home in the middle of the day._

_"Leah, we need to talk to you about what happened when you went missing," her dad said calmly._

_Leah froze. She had been avoiding the subject of her disappearance completely by rushing into her room to hide anytime someone asked. The shaking started up again and she knew there was little chance for her to hold it together this time. The front door was the only option to keep them safe. The only thing that stopped her and the shaking was their chorus of, "We know what you've become."_

**Oh, what have I done?**

**Sorry again.**


	10. AN

**Hello Dear Fans,**

**Sorry to those that thought this was an update after over a year of waiting. Though some of you may be too angry at me to care I do have a viable excuse...well for at least the first half of my absense. After the last update for any of my stories, my laptop decided to die on me. THREE MONTHS OF NO COMPUTER! and as I soon found out, once I got a new one, I am a complete internet junkie. Spent the next months just reading none stop. After that I just kind of had no will to write. But anyways now I'm back! I've gone back and edited all my chapters, nothing story changing just touch ups that I think seem better overall. I still don't know when my next chapter will be up but do know I'm going to work on it as fast as I can. Once again, I am deeply sorry for my unwanted Hiatus and hopefully you won't kill me.**

**He Who Hides In The Mist,**

**Sharky**

**PS: I will take this AN down when I put up the next chapter.**


End file.
